


The Way to A Man's Heart

by EvenescentTranquility



Series: One Piece Soulmate One Shots! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Cooking, F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Food, Genderbending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rule 63, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Whitebeard pirates being awesome, lots of baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenescentTranquility/pseuds/EvenescentTranquility
Summary: Thatch was only looking to try some new food, not to find his soulmate, but he certainly wasn't complaining, as for Hattie (femHarry) she never dreamed her soulmate would be a pirate from another dimension. Not that either of them are complaining.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Thatch, Harry Potter/Thatch (One Piece)
Series: One Piece Soulmate One Shots! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/696864
Comments: 92
Kudos: 735
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	The Way to A Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of course it's all in your head (That doesn't make it not real)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785246) by [Mullk6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6). 



> This has been sitting in my folders for ages, and I figured it was about time to post it, all 76 pages of it lol! Why can't I write anything short?

Thatch liked to consider himself a man of fine tastes, especially when it came to food. Thus, it wasn’t a surprise that he knew the best places to eat on every single island in Pop’s territory. Knowing him as they did, when they were looking for food his brothers always went to the same places Thatch did, which he took quite a bit of pride in.

After all it wasn’t easy to find the best food on each island, he’d had to suffer through some thoroughly nasty slop before, but he persevered. He knew some of his brothers thought he was a bit obsessed, but he couldn’t help it, he was a chef damnit! It was his job to know food!

Thanks to his relentless pursuit of culinary perfection he’d gained a bit of a reputation on the islands in Whitebeard’s territory. It was said that if he approved a restaurant, wealth and fame were sure to follow, but if he disapproved, the restaurant was sure to fall to ruin.

Frankly he thought the ruination of those places was more due to their shitty food than his personal stamp of approval, but it didn’t really matter to him either way. He supposed that maybe because his brothers followed his tastes food wise the places he chose might see better patronage, especially when they were docked at the island of the restaurant in question, but other than a temporary boost in income it didn’t do a whole lot.

Still with his reputation it was no surprise that when new eateries cropped up, he would take the time to visit them. It was kind of nice, to be fawned over by the owners of every food place he went to lest he decide he didn’t like them and they were shut down, but once in a while he’d like to be able to just enjoy his food in peace.

However, he’d come to see such a thing as his responsibility and so he opened the door to the new bakery that had cropped up on one of Pop’s islands sometime after their last visit. Glancing around he noted the interior was very homey with warm wooden and upholstered chairs and low-slung couches, with a mishmash of different pictures on the walls showing everything from seascapes to animal pictures. It was a bit cluttered, but something about that was extremely charming, and eclectic, the merry crackling of the fireplace encouraged that feeling, and the warmth of the building chased off the chill of winter on an Autumn island.

There were quite a few patrons inside all munching on something, or trading casual conversation, lounging on the comfortable looking furniture. It wasn’t a rowdy place, but the air was still filled with the warm chatter of happy people. Thatch smiled, even if the food was only mediocre in this place, he’d still probably give it a stamp of approval for atmosphere alone. The casual laidback air was one he knew a lot of his brothers would baulk at, but others like Izo, Marco, and Jozu would appreciate it a lot.

Still he wasn’t too worried about the food, because he could smell it. The whole place smelled like a soothing mixture of baking smells, fresh bread, warm cinnamon, sweet vanilla, mouthwatering chocolate and honeyed sugar. It was enough to make his mouth water in eager anticipation, and so he approached the counter with no hesitation a cheery spring in his step.

The woman behind the till was a younger teenager who explained the menu to him with the ease of long practice, despite the fact that her eyes were huge with recognition and she stumbled a few times on delivery. Apparently, the owner who was also the head baker of the shop changed the menu every day to suit her whims. The only thing that remained consistent were the freshly baked loaves of bread in both white and wheat varieties.

The other things, the beautiful pastries and the drinks were all decided on by the owner the day of. Usually the customer had about seven different items to choose from and each item also had a suggested drink to accompany it, along with the standard water, milk, Earl Grey, and coffee options. Which explained why the menu was written on chalkboards hung behind the counter as opposed to a more permanent option.

Deciding he liked the idea behind the menu, which allowed the baker to not only use whatever ingredients they had to hand but also allowed for creative freedoms in the kitchen, he went with one of the suggestions on it, a large strange type of coffee and a gooey looking pastry the cashier explained was a cinnamon roll, which she also highly recommended.

Taking his drink and his pastry, which filled the entirety of the plate he’d been given, he carefully selected one of the comfy looking chairs near the fire, and settled in. He took a moment to thoroughly inspect the pastry, from the warm smell of cinnamon and the strange swirl at the center to the gooey honey tinted frosting that was generously applied to the top. Carefully he cut a small piece off with his fork, ensuring he got a good portion of the frosting, and popped the small morsel into his mouth.

His eyes fell shut as he savored the sweet flavors that burst across his tongue as he chewed, a small appreciative moan inadvertently leaving his lips, as he savored the soft buttery texture. Whatever this cinnamon roll was, it was one of the most amazing things he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting. It was almost with regret that he forced himself to swallow, licking his lips to clear the inadvertent smear of icing on them, his eyes popped open to survey the pastry with delight before he turned shrewd eyes on the drink.

Carefully he raised the glass to his lips and took a sip and his brows lifted with surprise and pleasure. The coffee was just sweet enough that it wasn’t a shock to the taste buds after the delightfully sweet cinnamon roll, but bitter enough to cut the sweetness and cleanse the pallet. It was also delightful and paired with the amazing pastry it was perfection.

He took his time carefully savoring every last bit of the treat, wanting to draw out the experience, and made sure to thoroughly cleanse his plate of every last bit of sweet icing and sticky cinnamon residue he could salvage and drink his coffee to the very last drop. It was the ultimate compliment he could’ve paid another chef, not wasting food was in his nature as a sea cook, but he wasn’t usually so extremely thorough nor did he take time out of his busy day to stop and savor unless the flavors were an irresistible masterpiece, which these certainly had been.

However, he decided just cleaning his plate wasn’t nearly good enough, he simply _had_ to meet the person who’d baked the pastry and made the menu. Already strategies were forming in his mind to see if he couldn’t tempt the chef to, if not join the Whitebeard pirates, then at least agree to contract cater for them. 

After all, Oyaji’s birthday was coming up and if their cakes here were anywhere near as good as the delightful cinnamon roll he’d just eaten, and he had the gut feeling they were, then he was man enough to admit they would be far superior to his. He was more of a cook than a baker, and he acknowledged this without shame, which was why it wouldn’t feel like defeat to ask for another to make cake for Oyaji. Oyaji deserved the best, and Thatch was determined to get it for him.

That in mind he carefully placed his plate in the spot where the other dirty dishes awaited cleaning and approached the till again. As he walked he realized that the eyes of not only the terrified looking cashier, but of the entire café were on him, and he remembered suddenly that they were expecting some kind of review. Well who was he to deny them?

“Miss would you be able to fetch the owner of this café for me?” he asked the frightened teenager politely, doing his best not to terrify her further. Despite his best efforts she squeaked in agreement and practically tripped over herself running into the back, presumably to fetch her boss. A few short minutes later the door swung open again, revealing the presumed owner of the café with the nervous teen on her heels.

The woman stood about a foot or so shorter than his own seven-foot frame, though judging by the clack of heels she was likely shorter than that even. Her coal black hair was pulled back and pinned down viciously, but small wisps clearly had escaped their confinement and hung gently around her face framing her sharp cheekbones, and highlighting the most vivid green eyes he’d ever seen. 

She was wearing a white apron over her pale green blouse and dark slacks, which clung to her ample curves, her trim waist unintentionally emphasized by the tight tie of her apron strings. There were a couple of stains on the apron that looked like chocolate and frosting of some type. She even had a smudge of flour on one cheekbone that looked like it had come from swiping at her face with the back of a hand.

All in all, she would’ve looked like a sweet, innocent picture if not for the scar that arced and branched down her face like a tongue of lightning, and the calm calculating look in those viridian eyes, her full lips pursed slightly and chin raised stubbornly as if daring him to criticize her to her face.

She was exactly his type, beautiful and feisty as hell. The fact that she was likely the genius behind the best pastry he’d ever had hands down, was like icing on the cake for him. Luckily, he wasn’t often caught flat footed or tongue tied, so despite the woman of his dreams staring him down over her beautiful pastry display he still managed to be smooth.

“Are you the maker of the most delicious pastry I’ve ever come across?” he asked pitching his voice to carry across the shop. He immediately noted the teenager behind her slumping in relief, and he’d hoped he’d also set the woman at ease, only to notice her gaze, intense earlier was even more burning than before her eyes roaming over him, doing a thorough inspection of him, one which unconsciously had him straightening in response, before her eyes met his again practically piercing him through with their fire.

After a long moment, which was probably only a couple of seconds, but what felt like hours to Thatch who was holding his breath, waiting for a response, her lips twitched, and her eyes lit with clear amusement, and what looked like anticipation.

“They’re my specialty,” she admitted with a small shrug, watching him carefully, “And I’m sure you can imagine why.”

It felt like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs, like the one time a very drunk Jozu had accidentally sat on him when he was lounging on the deck. He knew those words! Those were the words penned in slanting cursive right across his upper chest.

He’d imagined meeting the woman, and he was sure she was a woman, who matched those words a million and one times, daydreamed about who she’d be and what she’d do for a living. Several of those daydreams had involved food in one way or another, he was a chef it was to be expected, but still the reality was so much better than the daydream.

He’d have to take back the not often being caught flatfooted from before, because he sure as hell felt like the floor had been pulled from under him. He was fairly sure he was standing there gaping at her like an absolute idiot for several minutes before his soulmate, his _soulmate_ took charge.

“Linn can you handle the café for the rest of the day, and close up for me?” she asked turning to her cashier with an amused smile on her face, “Unless I miss my guess, this is the Whitebeard pirate I was warned might be the eventual death of my little café, however it seems like he liked what he got, so I’d like to take some time to pick his brain while he’s here, that is, if he doesn’t mind?”

“Mind? No I don’t mind,” Thatch nearly squeaked before clearing his throat and trying again, “I’d love to speak with you about your culinary expertise.”

“Excellent,” she replied with a predatory smile and amusement dancing in her eyes, “You’ve got things here Linn?”

“Of course,” the cashier told her, seemingly much more confident now that her boss was with her, “All the baking is done for the day, so there’s nothing that absolutely needs your personal attention. You go. I’ve got this.”

His soulmate, and he was never going to get tired of thinking that, shot another grin at her cashier before ducking back into the kitchen for a second. Before he could really register her absence, she was back, sans apron, but with a warm looking coat in her arms.

She gestured for him to precede her and he did so, leading the way out of the cozy café and back into the cold. He blinked in surprise for a second, he’d forgotten how cold it was here while he’d been inside the wonderful little building. He turned back to his soulmate who’d exited after him, who was staring up at him with a small smile on her lips, that made him beam at her in response unable to help himself, despite knowing it probably made him look like an idiot.

“So, do you mind coming with me to my place for our talk?” she asked carefully, “I’d like to have our first chat together in private without twenty people hanging over our shoulders listening to every word.”

He would’ve thought she was talking about his brothers if he hadn’t seen the annoyed look she cast back at the door of the café. She had a point it would be nice to get to know one another without an audience, something they certainly wouldn’t have in town or back on the Moby as it was inevitable someone would spot her with him and raise a ruckus of some kind or another, especially if they figured out she was his soulmate.

“Not at all,” he told her confidently, offering her an arm, “Lead the way milady.”

She gave him an amused sidelong look, but accepted the proffered appendage and gently tugged him down the street. He wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that her residence was only a few houses away from her café. On one hand she let go of his arm, on the other they could now have the privacy to talk and get to know one another.

In the end he decided to settle on excited as she dug a key out of her pockets and opened the door, gesturing him inside before stepping in behind him and closing the door behind her.

…~oO*Oo~…

Hathor Potter, called Hattie by all took a moment to fuss over hanging her coat up on the hooks inside the door of her home, trying to calm her racing heart. It wasn’t easy, especially not with her soulmate (her _soulmate!_ ) standing behind her, but she had faced down dragons, Voldemort, and the entirety of the Wizarding World without backing down and she could do no less here.

Turning she looked at him again, taking him in. He was fairly tall to her eyes, though quite a few people in this pocket dimension were. He had an open friendly face, and warm brown eyes. His hair was auburn and she noted with some amusement that the Potter’s having redheaded soulmates trend would continue for another generation, it was slicked up into a pompadour, which she thought was a bit odd, but considering the way people’s hair was here, with a rainbow assortment of colors and strange textures and growth patterns that never failed to astound her, it was probably not too out of place. 

However, he also had a small goatee, which was black as opposed to the auburn of his hair. Honestly this place would probably never stop surprising her with its strange genetic quirks. He also had a scar curving around his left eye, close enough that he was lucky to have kept it. It was hard to tell considering he was wearing all white, from the white chefs jacket to white dress pants, with the only thing keeping it from total whiteout being a black belt and shoes and a bright yellow kerchief around his neck, but he had a strong build, with wide shoulders and a trim waist, where a sword dangled at his hip.

A fighter for sure, though considering she’d already confirmed he was the Whitebeard pirate the locals had all warned her about when she’d opened her little café, that wasn’t too much of a surprise.

What _was_ a bit of a surprise was that her soulmate was a pirate of all things, though it probably shouldn’t have been considering she was a bit of an outlaw herself. After all she’d run away to this pocket dimension because the Wizarding World had once again decided she was the root of all their problems and tried to chuck her in Azkaban. 

Luckily one of her few loyal friends, Luna, had warned her in enough time that she’d managed to not only empty her vaults and properties but also unleash the torrent of blackmail she had both accumulated and inherited, thank you grandma Dorea, and gave the wizarding world the metaphorical finger before escaping to this pocket dimension to avoid the fallout.

Originally, she’d planned on maybe someday going back, but over time the idea had become less and less palatable. Here she was free, free to do whatever the hell she wanted without scrutiny, expectation, or criticisms, to be ‘just Hattie’ the way she’d always wanted. Here no one could complain about her settling down and baking for people who appreciated her food instead of risking life and limb to hunt down dark wizards.

In fact, the only reason she’d considered going back to her native dimension was to attempt to find her soulmate, the one whose words had helped inspire her love of baking, the one who was now standing in front of her with a hesitant smile on his face removing any reason for her to ever have to return to England ever again.

“I don’t think I introduced myself,” the man told her sheepishly, offering her a boyish grin, “I’m Thatch, the Fourth Division Commander and Head Chef of the Whitebeard Pirates.”

“My name is Hathor, but everyone calls me Hattie,” she introduced unable to stop her answering smile as she held out a hand for him to shake. She was surprised to have him bend at the waist and press a kiss to her knuckles instead, giving her another more mischievous smile as he did so, one that made her heart pick up speed.

“Delighted to meet you fair Hattie,” he told her impishly, not relinquishing his grip on her hand. 

She was forced to press her lips together to keep an honest to goodness giggle of all things from leaving her lips. She’d never truly giggled in her life, oh she’d laughed, chuckled even, but the girlish tittering Lavender and Parvati did over cute boys? Not once had such a sound left her lips and she was determined not to start today no matter how charming her new soulmate was.

“Would you like anything else to eat or drink?” she asked using the excuse of moving further into her home to pull her hand from his grip and gesturing for him to take a seat in her living room.

“No thank you I don’t think anything could top that wonderful cinnamon roll from earlier, but even if it could I’m too full now to give anything my full enjoyment,” he told her plopping into one of the comfy chairs she had arranged close to the fire. She took her own seat opposite him and smiled.

“That sounds like a challenge to me,” she told him, because while the cinnamon rolls were one of her better desserts they weren’t what she’d considered her best.

Thatch grinned at her obviously pleased, “Well I won’t say no to more delicious baked goods in the future, but not before I cook dinner for you tonight.”

“You’re cooking dinner?” she asked a little surprised but mostly amused at his presumption, “But what if I wanted to cook dinner?”

“You made my snack, therefore it’s my turn to cook dinner,” he insisted earnestly, sitting forward in his chair.

“Are you sure you have time for that? I thought you said you were the Head Chef for your crew?” she pointed out reasonably.

“They can survive without me for a meal,” he told her though he was frowning slightly, “It’s not every day I get to cook my first dinner for my soulmate after all. I’ll just have to let Oyaji know where I’m going to be so no one gets worried.”

She might’ve tried to put him off again, but he seemed to serious and determined about it, that she decided not to, figuring it must be pretty important for him.

“Does that mean you’ll be taking over my kitchen?” she asked amused at the thought of the relatively large man trying to move around the small space. She did most of her cooking over at the café, and so the kitchen in her home had been rather neglected. She hadn’t put much effort into it beyond functionality, and Thatch seemed like the kind of dynamic character who needed space to cook.

“If you don’t mind? I’d take you back to the Moby with me and use the kitchen there, but then my brothers and sisters would be all over you. I want you to myself, at least for a little while,” he told her with a puppy dog look that shouldn’t have looked anything but ridiculous on a grown man’s face, but she couldn’t help but find adorable.

“Alright, you can make dinner, but since it’s my kitchen I’m making dessert,” she told him firmly, then grimaced as she remembered her nearly empty pantry, “And we’ll probably have to go grocery shopping.”

“That’s okay! I can grab ingredients from the Moby when I run to tell Oyaji about you,” he assured her.

“You know you’ve said that twice now, Oyaji, who’s that?” she asked curiously, the dialect in this world was a little strange, a mix of Japanese and English, and it was taking her a little bit to get used to it, despite speaking fluent English and passable Japanese, some things still escaped her.

“Oyaji’s what we call our captain Whitebeard, Edward Newgate,” Thatch explained proudly, “He calls us all his sons and treats us like family so it’s only right we call him father in return.”

She was a bit taken aback by both the pride and the fondness in his voice. Oh, she’d heard that the Whitebeard pirates acted like and claimed one another as family, living on an island in Whitebeard territory it would be all but impossible not to, but to see it in person was something else entirely.

She wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that, that wouldn’t sound trite or condescending in the face of his vehement love and pride. Luckily Thatch was more than willing to fill the silence, “But enough about me tell me about you? How long have you been on this island? Why haven’t we met before? Where did you learn to bake? What’s your favorite food?”

His torrent of questions startled a laugh out of her and she settled into her own chair to answer them and to ask some of her own. Time passed surprisingly quickly as they chatted about everything under the sun, from their opinions about different foods, to their stance on world politics and Dragon’s Revolution, to debating their favorite seasons (he liked snow and winter, she preferred spring), and before she knew it Thatch was telling her woefully that he had to run if he was going to get dinner prepared in time, but he would be right back.

She watched him run to the door, pause, turn around and run back, throwing his arms around her, and lifting her off the ground for a second, twirling her in a neat circle before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead and dashing back out the door yelling a promise to be back quickly.

He left her unable to move for a few minutes, just staring after him like a lovesick fool, with what she was pretty sure was an absolutely ridiculous smile on her face before she shook herself and went to her kitchen to make sure it was in the best shape it could be for Thatch and to get started on dessert, unable to completely wipe the hint of a smile from her face.

…~oO*Oo~…

Thatch felt like he was practically walking on air as he made his way back to the Moby, not even feeling the bite of cold Autumn Island winds. Today had been the best day of his life so far and it wasn’t even over yet. He’d met his soulmate, his wonderful, funny, smart, spunky, beautiful little soulmate, who was just about as passionate about food and people as he was, something he’d thought to be just about impossible up until this point.

His good mood didn’t go unnoticed, especially as he boarded the Moby, his brothers and sisters calling out questions and gently teasing, wondering if they were about to be the subject of his newest prank. He put them off with a cheerful wave and mysterious smile, not quite willing to share his new soulmate yet, and probably putting the whole lot of them on edge waiting for a prank, which if he thought about it was a great prank in and of itself, and made his way straight to Oyaji’s throne.

Thatch had apparently caught his old man at a good time, because he was alone for once, with only a few other people scattered on the far side of the deck. With a bounce in his step he scrambled up the staircase carved specifically on one of the arms of the chair so Oyaji’s smaller children could climb up to the broad platform there and neither party had to crane their necks to look at one another.

“Thatch my son,” his captain greeted with an indulgent smile, “You’re back early! How was the new café?”

“Amazing,” Thatch couldn’t help but gush, obscenely proud of his soulmate and her little shop, “The coffee was fantastic and the pastries were divine, but more importantly Oyaji, my soulmate owns it.”

The words practically burst out of his mouth, nearly tripping over his tongue in the rush to get them all said in his excitement as he beamed up at the man he proudly called father.

“Your soulmate?” Oyaji repeated clearly surprised, but then a smile spread over his face and he let out a pleased laugh, “Congratulations my son! It seems only right that your other half would love food the way you do.”

Thatch was smiling so hard his face hurt, but he couldn’t stop himself as he gushed about her, telling his Pops everything about her, and her wonderful café, and her home and everything they’d talked about barely pausing for breath.

At the end of it Oyaji was watching him with an amused and indulgent smile on his lips, “So when are we going to meet this lovely soulmate of yours?”

“Soon,” Thatch promised immediately, “I don’t want to overwhelm her yet, the family’s kind of big and enthusiastic you know? Which is why I’m here, well that and I was going to grab some ingredients from our stores. You see I was hoping to cook her dinner tonight, so I wanted to let you know, so no one was worried or came looking for me.”

“I see nothing wrong with that,” Pops told him reassuringly, “The kitchen will survive a night without you, and if nothing else we can have them eat at the restaurants on the island.”

“Thanks Oyaji,” Thatch told him gratefully, nearly sagging in relief, he’d been sure his Pops wouldn’t say no to his request, but that didn’t stop him worrying.

“Are you going to tell your brothers then? Before you head back out?” his captain asked gently.

“I would, but again I don’t want to overwhelm her, not yet, not until we get to know one another a little better,” he explained sheepishly, “I was hoping I could at least wait until tomorrow?”

“I think that’s perfectly acceptable,” Pops reassured him, “Just don’t put it off too long or you’ll hurt their feelings, especially the other Division Commanders and your own Division.”

“I won’t Oyaji,” he promised firmly.

“Good,” his father confirmed a proud glint in his eyes, “Now, I’m sure you’re anxious to get back to that pretty soulmate of yours, so I won’t hold you any longer. Get going son.”

Thatch grinned and stepped forward to hug his father, who accepted the affectionate gesture with ease, long used to such from him. He was a hugger what could he say? And then he rushed off, eager to get his supplies and get back to his soulmate. Unfortunately, his quick trip was delayed as he nearly ran headfirst into one of his brothers.

“Whoa, what’s the rush ~yoi?” a familiar drawling voice asked clearly surprised, and Thatch bit back a groan, of all the people he could’ve run into Marco was one of the few who was bound to pick up on any odd behavior.

“Oh, you know places to go people to see,” Thatch told him breezily.

“Those places better not include my rooms,” his brother warned sternly, from the expression on his face he was apparently not over the blue feather gold glitter incident from a couple of weeks ago.

“Nope,” Thatch told him nearly slumping in relief that, that was the direction his brother’s thoughts had gone, “Just got some more errands to run in town.”

“Checking out the new café?” Marco asked knowingly.

“Already did that,” Thatch told him, ignoring the easy out in favor of boasting about his soulmate, even if Marco wouldn’t know it yet, “You should check it out. You’d like it. Actually, I think you, Izo, Jozu, and Namur would all like it, the atmosphere is nice, and the pastries and drinks are divine.”

“That’s high praise coming from you ~yoi,” Marco told him a single eyebrow raised in surprise.

“I really liked it there,” he admitted freely, “I had something called the cinnamon roll with the suggested drink, and I’d definitely recommend it, but the other stuff all looked wonderful as well.”

“Alight,” Marco agreed with a shrug, “I’ll check it out then.”

“Good,” Thatch told him with a pleased nod, happy to be sending business his soulmate’s way, “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Not so fast ~yoi,” his brother ordered catching his arm, “You never told me where you were going, especially with all those supplies.”

Thatch’s mind raced, unfortunately he couldn’t seem to think of a good excuse, at least not one that wouldn’t make his brother suspicious, and so in the end he went with his tried and true tactic, “Come on Marco, don’t you trust me?”

“With my life yes, with my sanity not so much,” his brother drawled obviously amused.

He pouted at his brother for a second before heaving a sigh deciding to go with honesty, “Look I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow, but I want to keep it secret for a bit okay?”

His older brother studied his face intently for a moment before heaving a sigh, “I’m probably going to regret this, but alright ~yoi. I’ll stop bugging you about it and let you go.”

“And you won’t follow me?” Thatch prompted suspiciously.

“And I won’t follow you,” Marco promised amused, “So long as you tell me what has you in such a tizzy first thing tomorrow.”

“Done,” Thatch agreed immediately offering his hand so they could shake on it.

“See you tomorrow Marco!” he called over his shoulder as he raced off, supplies in hand, leaving his thoroughly bemused and highly suspicious brother behind him.

…~oO*Oo~…

Hattie watched intrigued as her soulmate practically danced around the kitchen, maneuvering far more elegantly in the small space then she thought he would’ve been able given his size. The smells permeating her kitchen were enough to make her mouth water, roasting meat, spices, and citrus. Casually she swirled the wine he’d handed her, enjoying the atmosphere of her warm home, his wonderful company and the anticipation of the food to come.

Thatch was a wonderful conversationalist, always happy to pick up the slack, and chatter on about everything and anything under the sun. At the moment he was telling her about his family, and the many, many, many brothers and sisters he had on the Moby along with the places he’d seen over the years, and the trouble he and the others had gotten into.

In turn she told him a little bit about herself, carefully editing around the parts that contained too much magic. She could tell Thatch knew she was holding back, but he didn’t press her, only offered an understanding smile as he worked away around the kitchen.

Eventually he finished and placed the first of several dishes in front of her, a crab ravioli in a white cream sauce. Cutting herself a piece she raised it to her lips, noting with amusement that her soulmate was staring, apparently unable to take his gaze away from her, wide-eyed in anticipation.

She was half tempted to tease him, but the thought fled when the morsel touched her tongue. The sauce was warm, thick and creamy, the perfect texture, the noodle of the ravioli cooked to perfection not to al dente and not mushy either, and the filling was light and sweet, she hummed in appreciation, enjoying the flavors as they lingered on her tongue and reached for another bite, savoring it.

“Well?” Thatch prompted interrupting her musings on the wonderful tastes and textures, easily the best food she’d had in a long time.

“Wonderful,” she admitted honestly offering him a warm smile, “Far beyond my capabilities and probably the best food I’ve ever had.”

He beamed at her, practically glowing in joy, clearly ecstatic that she was enjoying the food he’d made her.

“Won’t you sit and eat with me?” she asked gesturing to the space next to her.

He accepted her invitation, and the two of them sat and enjoyed the meal together. Sitting there across from him she realized she’d missed this. Since coming to this pocket dimension, she hadn’t once had a nice sit-down dinner with someone to talk to. Instead she’d spent most of her time holed up in her café, experimenting with recipes and drink combinations, only pausing to heat up leftovers or grab something to go from the nearby restaurants and bars, or occasionally making some instant ramen for herself when she was feeling ambitious.

With a start she realized that up until now she’d been more than a little lonely. Sure, the islanders were kind to her, but none of them were what she’d call a friend, more like acquaintances or employees. She’d missed this. Missed the easy companionship and uninhibited chats that she’d shared once upon a time with her closest friends.

Thus, she savored this time with her soulmate, lingering over the food and thoroughly cleaning her plate before going to get her own contribution to the meal. Pulling out the tart she’d kept under a stasis charm she plated two slices neatly, drizzling homemade custard over the top generously and passing the plate to Thatch, bringing her own to her seat.

Funnily enough she found herself in Thatch’s shoes, and was better able to understand his anxiety as he carefully extracted a small piece of the dessert and popped the morsel into his mouth. Almost immediately he let out an almost sinful moan that sent shivers down her spine. When his eyes opened they were bright with delight and rapture.

“This is amazing!” he praised, “What is it?”

“It’s called treacle tart,” she told him, “And I’m glad you like it, it’s my favorite you see and if you hadn’t I might’ve had to question our status as soulmates.”

“Well I’m glad to have passed your test,” he told her mock seriously, eyes dancing, “I would hate to have my soulmate question the veracity of our bond.”

“Speaking of our bond,” she remembered suddenly, “I meant to ask earlier, would you like to see? The words that is.”

“I’d be honored to,” Thatch told her surprisingly serious, “But only if you’re comfortable showing me.”

She was a bit surprised by his consideration, but then scolded herself for it. Just because her soulmate seemed to be a bit overdramatic and a goofball didn’t mean he couldn’t be a gentleman.

“Just let me get changed quick, so I can show you easier? They’re on my back,” she admitted, thinking it would probably be easier to get into her pajamas, where she’d be able to lift the shirt more easily, without having to undo the buttons at the front or risk tearing it.

“Of course,” he told her immediately, “Take your time.”

She nodded and walked briskly over the bedroom, despite his words, not wanting to leave him alone for too long. Closing the door behind her she paused for a second, wondering what to put on. She’d intended to wear pajamas, but did she really want to wear the flannel sweatpants and loose t-shirt in front of her soulmate? Especially since they’d just met?

She floundered for a second, but in the end decided to go ahead and do it. After all this was her soulmate. He’d have to get used to seeing her in all states of dress eventually, comfy PJs included.

That decided, she quickly shimmied out of her work clothes, and sent them flying neatly into the hamper nearby with a flick of her fingers before pulling on the pajamas. She considered removing her bra as well the way she normally would but figured that was a step too far for now, and kept it on. Finished she quickly strode back out of the bedroom, ready to face her soulmate.

…~oO*Oo~…

“What are you doing?” the amused voice of his soulmate nearly made him drop the dish he was rinsing in the sink, and he turned to see her standing just outside the closed door that obviously led to her bedroom, dressed in comfy looking clothes. Taking in the baggy t-shirt and comfy looking pants along with her tousled hair, honestly, he thought she looked pretty adorable, especially with that amused quirk on her pretty pink lips and her green eyes catching the light from the fireplace nearby.

“Um doing the dishes?” he offered hesitantly, holding up said dish as evidence.

“Oh no, you cooked, that means I clean up,” she scolded firmly, “It’s only fair.”

“Yeah but cooking is enjoyable, dishes not so much,” Thatch protested. It wasn’t fair to trade one for the other when one he could spend all day doing and the other was tedious beyond measure.

“My kitchen my rules,” she told him stubbornly, and he was forced to concede, putting the dish down, though not before rinsing and drying it as a last act of defiance.

His soulmate snorted in amusement, and walked over, “Come here then, you wanted to see right?”

Effectively distracted from the dishes he did as he was told and came around the counter so he could stand behind her as she lifted her shirt up so that he could see the words inked on to her back. He was distracted for a few seconds by the sight of the silk nude colored strap that stretched across her back as his mind instantly tried to envision what the front might look like. 

Luckily before he could get too caught up in fantasy land the sharp black lines that covered her back in his familiar messy scrawl, straddling her spine in a neat paragraph caught his attention.

_  
Are you the maker  
of the most delicious pastry  
I’ve ever come across?  
_

The first line of the paragraph sat just below her bra strap by about an inch or so, and the last line sat just above the small of her back. His normal handwriting wasn’t nearly as big, generally small and cramped from years of writing reports as Division Commander, but it seemed for whatever reason fate had decided to make it extra-large on his soulmate. Honestly, he liked it. He liked it a lot.

“So, I’m the reason you became a pastry chef huh?” he asked teasingly as she lowered her shirt and turned around.

“Well you certainly got me started anyway,” she acknowledged easily, “After all I knew I had to make at least one kind of pastry really well. Funnily enough I actually started with muffins, not cinnamon rolls or treacle tart. However, making those muffins I discovered that it was relaxing, even fun for me, and something I was actually naturally good at, and so muffins became cupcakes which became large cakes, which became bars, and so on and so forth until I was experimenting with every type of dessert under the sun.”

Thatch just couldn’t seem to stop smiling, her passion for what she did was obvious in every word he spoke, and it was both extremely endearing and frankly quite admirable as well, especially since it was a passion he not only completely understood but also shared.

“While we’re on the subject, would you like to see your words too?” he offered figuring turnabout was fair play.

“If it’s not a problem for you I certainly wouldn’t mind,” she admitted earnestly.

“Not a problem at all,” he told her with a grin, “And lucky for you I don’t even need to change.”

His hands went to his kerchief and he expertly undid the knot before his fingers carefully undid the top half of his jacket revealing the bare skin underneath, and the feminine writing that stretched from one side of his upper chest to the other, from armpit to armpit.

_They’re my specialty, and I’m sure you can imagine why._

“May I?” she asked pausing in her hands automatic reach for him.

“Help yourself,” he encouraged with a grin, “What’s mine is yours.”

Her fingers reached out and gently brushed over the inked words, and expression of unguarded awe on her face, her eyes glowing joyfully as a smile touched her lips.

“Did you ever wonder what you might’ve said to me to get this response?” she asked curiously turning her face upwards so she could meet his gaze, and he noted that she was even shorter than he’d thought without her heels on, the top of her head coming just about to the bottom of where her words were on his chest.

“All the time,” he admitted easily, “As a pirate I wondered if we’d be fighting, or maybe drinking, or maybe selling me something. I wondered if you’d be another pirate, or maybe even a marine or a bounty hunter, but in my most treasured fantasies you were always talking about some sort of food. Cooking is my passion after all and I kind of selfishly wanted to share that with my soulmate.”

“That’s understandable,” she assured him with a grin, “I think we all have certain expectations and hopes for our other half.”

“Oh?” he asked intrigued, “What were you hoping for?”

“I suppose I wanted someone who would support me,” she admitted thoughtfully, “Someone who I could tell my crazy dreams and ideas and have them say ‘go for it’ instead of ‘what are you nuts?’ oh and a sense of humor too.”

“I think I can manage that much,” he told her seriously, “I’m a pirate after all, and chasing crazy dreams is what we do, and I’ll have you know I have an excellent sense of humor.”

She smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something else, only to get caught by a jaw cracking yawn. 

“Oh, oh goodness I’m sorry,” she apologized sheepishly, “It’s just been a long day. I get up at five am every morning to get things done in the café so I can have the majority of the baking done by the time we open at ten.”

“It is getting pretty late,” he admitted, glancing at the clock she had over the mantle, which read ten pm. Time had flown in her presence, and if she was planning to open the café again tomorrow then it was time and past for her to be in bed, so he reluctantly added, “I should probably get going.”

She frowned unhappily and though he hated to see her upset he was glad that she was just as reluctant for him to leave as he was to go, “Are you sure? You could stay a little longer. I don’t mind.”

“No,” he told her reluctantly, “No I really should probably go, not that staying longer isn’t tempting, but both of us have an early morning tomorrow, you with the café and me on breakfast duty for the crew.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?” she asked wistfully, “How long is your crew here for anyway?”

“We have to restock, so it’ll be at least a week,” he assured her, his mind whirring as he realized they still had a lot to discuss in terms of how they were going to make their relationship work what with him being a pirate and her with her café, “And you will most definitely see me tomorrow sweetness, when and where do you want me?”

“You could stop by right when the café opens at ten?” she offered tentatively, “That’s about when most everything is done and my first workers come in. We could have brunch?”

“That sounds wonderful,” he assured her already making plans, “I promised Oyaji that I’d tell my brothers about you tomorrow morning, so be prepared, I wouldn’t be surprised if a good majority of them want to drop by your café tomorrow. Unless you’d like me to warn them away? I definitely could if you think it would be too overwhelming.”

“No, no that’s fine,” she assured him though she had a bit of a frown on her face, “I’ll just need to make a few extra batches of things then to ensure we don’t run short. About how many should I be expecting?”

The number he gave her made her eyebrows nearly disappear into her hair and she huffed a surprised laugh, “Okay, maybe more than a few extra batches.”

“Are you sure that’s alright?” he asked worriedly, not wanting to overwork his brand-new soulmate.

“It’s fine,” she told him a determined gleam in her eyes that endeared her to him even further, “I do love a good challenge.”

He laughed, surprised and delighted by her willingness to take on the stomachs of his crew, “Okay. Anything you want me to bring with me?”

“Just you,” she told him sincerely, “That’s more than enough.”

Nodding he reluctantly went to open the door, which they’d been slowly gravitating toward, “Sounds good. Goodnight Hattie.”

Pulling open the door he paused a second in the face of the late-night chill, and was about to take a step into the night, ready to head back to the Moby to catch a good night’s sleep, when he was stopped by a hand on his elbow. Confused he turned back to his soulmate, who was peering up at him through her thick dark lashes.

Slowly she rose up on to her tiptoes her other hand clenched into the fabric of his jacket, her face tilted upwards in an obvious invitation. It took him a second to gather his wits, but he wasn’t about to turn down what she was offering. Reaching out he cupped her face in his hand and bent down, guiding her lips to his, his other hand falling to rest carefully on her waist.

He’d heard people describe kisses with their soulmates as fireworks, but it wasn’t like that for him with Hattie. Instead it was warmth, like taking that first sip of piping hot cocoa after spending hours out in the cold, one that spread from his lips down into his heart and from there flooding his body.

Her lips were soft and sweet, and her skin and hair were like silk under his fingertips. She tasted like syrup, sugar and cream, like the pastries she baked with just a hint of citrus. The way she fit in his grasp was absolutely perfect, her small frame easily engulfed in his arms, surprisingly warm and solid under his hands. She pulled away first leaving him dazed and warm, and feeling a bit dizzy like back when he was sixteen and had taken his first shot of alcohol.

“Goodnight Thatch,” she told him softly as she reluctantly went back down on to her feet, pulling slowly out of his grasp. It took all his willpower to let her go, “See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” he promised fervently, “Ten am sharp.”

She nodded and stepped back into the warmth of her home, and he slowly found his way to the street heart thudding in excitement and joy. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. Unable to contain himself he let out a whoop of elation before beginning the trek back to the Moby, whistling a happy tune, a bounce in his step. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

…~oO*Oo~…

The first thing Marco did when he woke in the morning after getting ready for the day, was go and hunt down Thatch. His brother had been behaving rather oddly the night before and he was more than a bit concerned, both for Thatch and for the rest of the crew if Thatch was planning something. Luckily his search didn’t take long. At this time of day there was only one place his brother would be.

As always on the Moby the kitchen was a bustling hive of activity, everyone’s hands were busy and the smells of breakfast were floating through the air. The atmosphere as ever was cheerful and upbeat as the cooks called out to one another, giving directions or razing one another as brothers and sisters tended to do.

As the man in charge of the kitchen Thatch was right in the center of it all, giving instruction, tasting creations, stirring something there, cutting something here and generally somehow managing to be everywhere at once to help the others while simultaneously doing everything at his station as well.

The chefs called greetings to him as he walked past that he returned cheerfully. The kitchen had always been one of his favorite spots on the Moby thanks largely to the cheerful, welcoming atmosphere. Well that and the fact that it was nearly impossible to enter the area without some form of snack being placed into his hands. Case in point he was now nibbling on a small stack of buttered raisin toast as he made his way over to Thatch.

While Thatch was generally a morning person today for whatever reason he seemed even more awake and energetic than usual, a whirlwind of cheer as he practically bounced around the kitchens, and he wasn’t the only one to have noticed, if the way the chefs, mostly from Thatch’s own Division, were teasing him was any indication.

Thatch as ever, took their teasing with a good-natured shrug and smile, though he seemed pretty close lipped about whatever it was that had made him so cheerful, which only served to make everyone around him, including Marco, suspicious about what exactly he might be up to.

“Hey Marco!” Thatch greeted apparently spotting him in amongst the chaos as the breakfast cooking wound down and they began to load things up to serve to their hungry crew, “What brings you to my neck of the woods this morning?”

“It’s morning,” Marco pointed out reasonably, “You said you had something to tell me?”

“I do,” Thatch acknowledged a bit sheepishly, “But I was hoping to tell everyone at once, once breakfast has started, so I don’t have to keep repeating myself.”

Marco eyed him suspiciously, but his reasoning was sound. Still he wasn’t going to let Thatch out of his sight until he told him what was going on. His brother pouted at him evidently guessing the nature of his suspicious thoughts as he dogged his heels into the dining hall where everyone was gathering for breakfast.

Serving himself carefully he followed Thatch over to their usual table, where most of the Division Commanders sat together when they weren’t off with their Divisions. To his surprise instead of sitting at the table Thatch instead set his food down and climbed up on to the bench, then let out a shrill whistle, catching the attention of everyone in the hall.

“Good morning everyone! Just a quick announcement before you chow down this morning. Yesterday I went to the new café over on the island, and before anyone asks it was absolutely wonderful, hands down the best, and that was before I found out my soulmate owned the place,” his brother announced practically beaming with excitement.

Marco who’d already heard Thatch’s appraisal of the place nearly choked on one of the raisins in his toast as he took in the rest of that sentence. Thatch had found his soulmate? Seriously?

“Yes, my soulmate,” Thatch announced as if reading Marco’s mind, “Her name is Hattie, and she is lovely, and wonderful, and fun and kind, and the most amazing baker I’ve ever met.”

“I know now that I’ve said it, that a lot of you are going to want to go check out the café, that’s fine. I warned her you would be coming. I’m actually going to go see her myself at ten when the café opens. Which means I’ll be with her if any of you schmucks start causing trouble, so what I’m saying is, be nice or else,” he warned surprisingly serious, catching Marco off guard until he followed it up with, “She’s a civilian and I don’t think she’s used to rowdy pirates. That said enjoy your meals.”

He watched as Thatch plopped back into his seat. He didn’t know who exactly started the applause for Thatch finding his soulmate, but was happy enough to join in, especially when he saw that it had actually caused the normally dauntless Commander to blush with surprised pleasure.

“So, soulmate huh?” Marco asked once the applause died down and everyone turned to enjoying their food, all chatting eagerly about Thatch’s new soulmate, their newest sister, “Is that where you were going last night with that food?”

“She let me cook dinner for her,” Thatch told him a surprisingly sappy look on his face, “And then she made me dessert.”

“You had a good time with her then?” Izo asked curiously, leaning over from across the table, a curious glint in his eye.

“The best,” Thatch gushed, “She’s just, she’s amazing.”

“Well then I can’t wait to meet her ~yoi,” Marco told him honestly, “I think I might just have to join you on your walk down to her café.”

Thatch looked like he half wanted to protest, but Marco was prepared to be stubborn about it, and apparently Thatch could sense it because he conceded with a sigh, “I just hope they don’t overwhelm her too much. I did warn her, but she basically said to bring it on, and that she liked a challenge.”

Izo smiled amused, “Sounds like the two of you are a good fit then.”

Thatch let out a startled laugh, “Yeah maybe, if nothing else today will give us both some insight to how this relationship of ours is going to work.”

Marco nodded. Thatch and his soulmate would have a lot to talk about, like how they were going to manage their relationship given that Thatch was a pirate and she was a civilian. The Whitebeards had contingencies in place for situations like this, and options available. If nothing else Hattie, unlike some of the others they’d found over the years, would be perfectly safe staying right where she was, because her little café was on an island smack in the middle of their territory. It didn’t get a whole lot safer than that.

He was interested to see what kind of woman his brother had been paired with. Thatch was a whirlwind at the best of times, so whoever she was, was bound to be interesting at the very least.

It turned out he wasn’t the only one to have the idea of following Thatch down to his soulmate’s café. Almost all of the Division Commanders, the ones who’d been free for the day, the entirety of the Fourth Division, and several others with representatives from every Division aboard the ship ended up tagging along behind them as Thatch led the way.

His brother appeared caught between flattered that everyone wanted to meet his soulmate, and worried that she’d be overwhelmed. He could see the odd stares from the villagers, who, while as used to pirates as civilians could be, still regarded their little parade with interest and a bit of well-hidden wariness.

The café was actually fairly central to the small village, and was a decent size, though not big enough to hold everyone who’d come along, which meant they’d have to take turns. The name of the place Pronglet’s Den was a bit odd, but he figured there must be a story of some kind behind it.

Thatch led the way in, and he took a moment to admire the interior. It had a homey sort of vibe, with warm colors, comfy looking couches and chairs, and eclectic knickknacks and books scattered about. The whole place smelled sweet, like baked goods and coffee, and a warm fire was crackling merrily in the hearth.

Three people stood anxiously behind the register, staring at them with wary eyes, a middle-aged woman, a teenage girl and a teenage boy. Glancing at them he frowned a bit, none of them really looked like the type of person he expected his brother to be paired with. The boy was ruled out immediately, Thatch had already said his soulmate was female, and he ruled out the teenaged girl as well, she was not only very young but shaking in her boots. 

The woman might’ve been Hattie, except she was watching them all with an air of disapproval, and the brief flickering of her eyes, showed that despite being composed outwardly she was also more than a bit overwhelmed by the number of people streaming in behind them, talking loudly and cheerfully. He really hoped that wasn’t her.

He watched as Thatch, nervously approached to speak to them, and he took a moment to marvel at that as well. Thatch was hardly ever nervous, which meant his brother must really adore his soulmate so even if that woman was the one, he’d try to ensure everyone was on their best behavior, so they didn’t screw this up for their brother.

It was as he was moving closer to introduce himself that the swinging doors to the back of the café were pushed open, and another woman emerged. He didn’t get a good look at her partially because the moment she was out she hurried around the counter and was swept into Thatch’s arms. He let out a breath of relief as he realized neither of the two females had been Thatch’s soulmate.

“You weren’t kidding when you said they might be eager to meet me,” a strong female voice said with a laugh, it was a nice voice, with a sweet lilting accent the like of which he’d never quite heard before, “Did you bring everyone with you?”

“Not everyone,” Thatch told her as he sidled closer, “just most of the Division Commanders and my Division plus a few extras, though others might show up through the day.”

“That’s fine, though is there any sort of plan or anything?” she asked reasonably, “Because it’s just a touch chaotic in here. Has everyone eaten breakfast? I didn’t make more than enough for you and me, but I’m sure I can whip up something if no one’s eaten.”

“They’re fine,” Thatch assured her and Marco was amused and a bit impressed that she was willing to try to feed them all, it was such a Thatch thing to do to. He was starting to see why fate thought they were well suited, “They’ve all eaten except for me, and as for the chaos, not really sure what to do with that. They just kind of followed me down here.”

“Well that won’t do,” she noted with a frown, “Guess there’s nothing for it then.”

That said Marco watched bemused with a strong sense of déjà vu as the woman carefully climbed up on to the front counter next to the register, placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly. The chatter of his brothers and sisters immediately went quiet as they turned to look at her in surprise.

Now that he could see her, he noted that Thatch hadn’t been exaggerating too much, she really was quite pretty and her coloring was extremely striking. He hadn’t ever seen eyes like hers in all his years of sailing. She also had the curves he knew his brother favored and the lively look on her face made him think she had plenty of spunk. He was immediately proven correct as she addressed the crowded shop.

“Good morning! My name is Hattie and as I’m sure you all know by now I’m Thatch’s soulmate, and this is my little café. If you just popped in to get a look at me then here I am,” she held her hands out in a ‘ta da’ motion and executed a neat turn on the counter, ostensibly so they could look at her from all angles offering them a cheeky smile.

“You’re more than welcome to a free drink sometime before you leave today, unfortunately I can’t do free food, as I’ve been warned feeding the whole of Whitebeard’s crew would probably bankrupt me,” she told them with good cheer, earning a few laughs from the spellbound crowd along with murmurs of gratitude. It really was kind of her to offer them free anything. She certainly wasn’t under any obligation, though it was a nice gesture.

“I don’t know what he’s told you, but Thatch and I were planning on having breakfast together this morning, and the rest of you are more than welcome to stay. We’ll be sitting at that table over by the windows if you’d like to pop over, say hi, introduce yourself. I’m more than happy to meet any member of Thatch’s family,” she told them honestly.

“Those of you who want just a drink please form a line on my right and Jace here will gladly take your orders. Those of you who think you want to buy something form a line here on my left right in front of the register so Callie can ring you up,” she ordered firmly. Amused Marco did as asked giving his brothers and sisters a look to make sure they complied and heading up the line on the left himself.

“And I think that’s it, is that it?” she asked glancing down at Thatch.

“That’s more than enough babe,” Thatch assured her with a pleased and proud smile on his face holding out a hand for her, which she accepted to hop down off the counter again. 

Marco took a second to admire her gumption. It wasn’t just anyone who could get up in front of a pirate crew, especially one as infamous as theirs, and introduce themselves without an ounce of fear, and then order them around. She was either very brave, or very confident in Thatch’s word, probably a bit of both.

The minute she was off the counter the chatter started up again, skimming the menu he quickly decided on a large coffee and a blueberry muffin. Pleased with his purchase and glad he’d managed to grab it so quickly, ah the advantages of being First Division Commander, he made his way over to where she had indicated she and Thatch would be sitting.

As promised they were both sitting there, with a small stack of waffles sitting between them along with scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. The waffles were adorned with strawberry compote, whipped cream, and powdered sugar, and looked absolutely amazing. He was a bit jealous of Thatch, who looked like he was in heaven as he put bites in his mouth in between chatting with his soulmate, who was smiling at him fondly.

“Good morning,” he greeted drawing their attention as he took the seat closest to their table.

“Good morning to you,” Hattie returned with a smile, offering him her hand, “You must be Marco. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Well that’s interesting,” he commented giving Thatch a suspicious look, who returned it with as much innocence as he could muster. It probably would’ve worked if Marco hadn’t known him for over a decade.

“All good things I promise,” Hattie assured him clearly amused by the exchange, “I think he was worried about intimidating me. Not that I can blame him, a family with over fifteen hundred members is a little intimidating, especially when said family is headed up by the Strongest Man in the World.”

“Oyaji’s going to love you,” Thatch assured her immediately, “Don’t worry about it.”

Hattie hummed noncommittally and changed the subject, “Are you enjoying the muffin?”

He didn’t need Thatch’s glare behind her head to respond, “It’s amazing. Best I’ve ever had ~yoi.”

“After more than fifteen years of practice they better be,” she said with a laugh, that also earned a chuckle from Thatch, “I’m glad you like them.”

Marco offered her a grin, but didn’t get a chance to say more, as the couple was quickly surrounded by the rest of the family members popping over to introduce themselves and ask questions. Through it all he watched the way she and Thatch interacted, with an ease that belied their short acquaintance, and a warmth that made him smile, so far so good. It seemed fate had done well with these two.

…~oO*Oo~…

“So Hattie what made you choose to open a café?” Izo asked nibbling his decadent chocolate croissant and sipping at the rich creamy coffee that was the recommended with it, humming in appreciation. If nothing else Hattie’s treats were swoon worthy. Thatch hadn’t been exaggerating when he said they were the best, better than his that was for sure. His brother was a world class chef, that was for sure, but a pastry chef and baker he was not.

“Well I’ve always loved to bake,” she explained with a shrug, “And taking into account Thatch’s first words to me it seemed like the thing to do.”

“What did he say to you exactly? If you don’t mind me asking,” Haruta questioned munching happily on some type of cookie. He’d actually bought a small stack of them and was slowly working his way through.

“They’re ‘Are you the maker of the most delicious pastry I’ve ever come across?’” she quoted with a smile, and Izo couldn’t help but smile as well. That was something Thatch would say, and while most wouldn’t regard them as romantic, he certainly did, to think it was food that would bring the two together. It was like a fairy tale.

“’Most delicious pastry huh? That’s pretty high praise coming from Thatch of all people,” Jozu remarked amused, from where he was lifting another bear claw to his lips, having already eaten five, “Though well deserved.”

“I’m not that picky,” Thatch protested, or tried to through a mouth of waffle, only long practice let Marco and the others translate what he’d said as his soulmate looked at him torn between amusement and disgust.

“You are that picky,” Izo countered delicately, “And don’t speak with your mouth full it’s uncouth.”

Thatch gave him a wounded look but he ignored that as well to return to his interrogation of his soulmate, “So have you been on this island long then? I don’t remember seeing you on our last visit, and I know the café wasn’t here before or Thatch would’ve already met you.”

“I’ve only been here on this island for about three months,” Hattie admitted with a shrug, “And I only opened the café about two months ago.”

“So where do you originate from, if you don’t mind my asking, you have a rather charming accent, that I’m sure I would recognize if I’d heard it before,” Izo asked curiously.

He was surprised to see Thatch pause in his eating to look at his soulmate with interest. Apparently whatever conversation they’d had last night hadn’t covered this. Hattie wasn’t quite frowning at him, but she was regarding him rather seriously, and he could see her weighing the question and whether or not she was going to answer it. 

“You don’t have to tell anyone,” Thatch told her quietly, “It doesn’t matter to me where you come from only that you’re here now.”

Hattie studied his face, and evidently read the sincerity there just as clearly as Izo did because her shoulders relaxed and she asked, “Have you ever heard of the Outside portals?”

Izo frowned he hadn’t, and glancing around he could see most of the other Division Commanders didn’t understand either, with one exception.

“You’re joking,” Marco had lost the perpetually lazy look to his face to stare wide-eyed at Thatch’s soulmate, “Are you trying to tell me you’re from the Outside?”

Izo could practically here the capitalization on the word, Outside, which meant it must not have its traditional meaning, but he wasn’t entirely sure what it could mean.

“Someone want to fill in us poor uneducated pirates?” Rakuyo asked pausing in his devouring of his lemon bar, voicing the question that was likely bouncing around through everyone’s mind.

“On certain islands scattered throughout our world there are certain things called portals. These portals are well hidden and extremely well-guarded, both by the navy on our side and by strange unbreakable traps that make it nigh on impossible to reach them,” Marco explained never taking his eyes off of Hattie who held his gaze calmly, “It’s a government secret, one held so close to the chest that only a handful of people know, but these portals are said to lead to another world a place called the Outside.”

“If they’re such a secret, then how did you come through them, and why doesn’t the Navy know about you?” Haruta asked Hattie skeptically.

“On the Outside, where I come from they aren’t as much of a secret, everyone knows about the portals, though we call them pocket dimensions, and there are several of them leading to several different places,” Hattie explained patiently, apparently not at all bothered by Haruta’s skepticism, “And as for why the Navy doesn’t know about me, that would be because there was no one around the portal I came through. It’s actually nearby here, not on this island but just a ways over, from what I can understand of this world’s navigation system it’s small enough that it doesn’t have its own magnetic field, which is probably why the Navy doesn’t have a presence there, plus I’m pretty sure given its proximity that it’s still part of your territory.”

“But then if that’s true why haven’t we had more people coming through?” Kingdew asked reasonably.

“Just because the portal is known on my side doesn’t mean just anyone can open it,” Hattie answered, “It’s kind of like… You know how you have different species here? Fishmen, minks, mermaids, giants and such?”

Izo nodded along with the rest of his brothers, intrigued by where this might be going, “We have the same kind of thing over there. Firstly, all species are divided into two categories, magical and nonmagical. Magical species have a sort of secondary circulatory system, only this system has a type of energy in it that we call magic that can be used to do different things.”

“So what you’re saying is, only someone magical can activate the portal?” Izo guessed fascinated.

“That’s part of it,” she told him with a smile, “The other part well you know how people have different levels of Haki?”

Again, she received nods, “Well magic is just like Haki, people are born with different levels, and you can train it and increase the amount you have. Opening the portals generally takes either several trained magic users working in tandem to get one person through or one extremely strong magic user. Considering that trained magic users are about as rare as trained Haki users, and that one with the amount of magic needed to open the portal by themselves is as rare as a person with Conqueror’s Haki, you begin to see why not many people come through.”

“In addition, there are the traps Marco mentioned that were set by previous magic users to get through afterwards, which can and do kill people. I saw several skeletons on my way out, and you can see why not many risk it, especially when they have a perfectly nice dimension of their own, or others to visit that aren’t as risky. Especially since this dimension is noted for relatively hostile locals as opposed to some of the others. Magic users generally aren’t physical combatants, and so are at a disadvantage here, especially when you add in Haki and Devil Fruit abilities,” she finished with a shrug.

“So why come here then?” Marco asked with a frown, “If there are easier places to get to?”

“Because it was the last place anyone would ever look for me of course,” she told him nonchalantly.

“People are looking for you?” Thatch asked speaking up for the first time since she’d revealed where she was from.

“Probably, though they’ll never find me here,” she assured him.

“So, you’re a criminal then?” Izo asked curiously, trying to change the subject to keep Thatch from worrying about it too much.

“Something like that,” Hattie admitted with a bit of a frown, “Is that a problem?”

“Course not,” Haruta told her bracingly, clapping a hand on her shoulder from where he was leaning over the back of the connecting booth, “That would make us hypocrites. Though now I’m curious, what did you do?”

“It’s a long story, and I’ll tell it all to you one day,” she promised, though Izo noted she was only looking at Thatch when she said it, “But the short story of it is, not long ago there was a war in our community. The issue is complicated and thorny, and there’s a lot of history involved but basically, some people in the magical world believed themselves superior to nonmagical people and those of us Magicals who had recent nonmagical ancestors and decided they should rule. Obviously, their dogma was essentially completely and utterly racist and a bunch of complete and utter hogwash, but because they were some of the oldest and most influential families in the community they had a lot of power.”

“They also liked to use guerilla tactics, which were extremely effective not only because we had no way of predicting when and where they’d attack, but also because nonmagicals don’t actually know about the magical community anymore, and so made easy targets. It was a long war, one that spanned generations, though there was a brief decade of peace when the leader was forced into hiding because of previous injuries. In the end though we won.”

“However, during that time, I had become a bit of a leader in terms of fighting, and so when the war was over they wanted me to continue to fight, to bring in the bad guys and that kind of thing. I refused. I had no wish to fight anymore. I was and am truly sick of fighting for my life, which I’ve been doing since I was eleven in case you were wondering. I’m twenty-seven by the way,” she told them bitterly.

Doing the math in his head Izo realized she had to have been fighting for something like sixteen years already. That kind of thing would wear on anyone especially a child. It wasn’t something he would’ve been able to stand for. Oyaji wouldn’t let anyone join the crew as a full member until they were seventeen, unless there were literally no other options, and even then, they weren’t allowed to fight until they reached the proper age.

“Unfortunately, they weren’t going to take no for an answer,” Hattie continued flatly, “And eventually they decided if I wasn’t on their side then obviously I was against them, and so they decided I needed to be arrested and sent to prison because I was too dangerous to leave to my own devices. Luckily one of my few true friends got wind of it and let me know I needed to go into hiding, and so here I am.”

“And you’re planning to stay here in this dimension then?” Izo asked just to be sure. Thatch needed her here after all.

“The only reason I would’ve ever returned to the dimension I was born in would be to look for my soulmate. That reason has officially been rendered a moot point, and so I don’t ever plan to go back no,” she confirmed immediately, with no hesitation, much to Izo’s gratification.

“Good,” Thatch told her firmly recapturing her attention, “Because you belong here, with me.”

She smiled at him soft and sweet, and some of the shadows the recounting of her story had brought to her face disappeared. Izo smiled at the sight, the two of them were going to be wonderful together, he could already tell.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, as people came and went introducing themselves to Thatch’s soulmate, and buying treats from her counter. She didn’t move from the booth all day, and Thatch stayed close by, only leaving briefly to grab lunch and dinner for the two of them.

Izo also stayed close by, determined to get to know Hattie as best he could in the time allotted. Marco, Jozu, and Haruta also stayed close, as they were the only other Commanders with the day off though the others all popped in at different points to say hello.

Finally, after dinner Thatch decided it was time he got his soulmate to himself and swept her away, literally sweeping her off her feet and carrying her out of her café, despite her rather feeble protests. Only pausing as Marco asked the last, and probably most important question of the day.

“When are you coming by to meet Oyaji?” 

Thatch paused and glanced down at his soulmate in his arms, obviously looking to her to answer, but she was looking back at him, apparently at a bit of a loss.

“We could do tomorrow,” Thatch offered, though the offer was clearly to her, and was just that, an offer, one she was allowed to turn down, “You could come and spend the day on the ship, meet some more people, including Oyaji and I could cook for you again.”

“Well if you’re cooking I could hardly say no,” Hattie told him with a good-natured smile and a sincerity that made Thatch beam at her.

“Alright I’ll let Oyaji know,” Izo confirmed with a smile, practically beaming himself at the two lovebirds, “It was wonderful to meet you Hattie.”

“You too Izo, everyone,” she told the group sincerely, “See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow ~yoi,” Marco promised with an approving smile. He looked like he couldn’t wait, and honestly neither could Izo. He was excited to see what Oyaji thought of her.

…~oO*Oo~…

Edward Newgate watched the small woman approach his chair her hand grasped tightly by his son, as he carefully pulled her along weaving in and out of the others on deck while also carrying a large white box in the other hand with practiced ease. The deck was crowded today, more so than usual, mostly because his silly children wanted to witness the meeting between him and Thatch’s soulmate.

He could understand their excitement, after all it had been a long time since one of the Division Commanders had found their soulmates. Of the sixteen of them the last to have found theirs was Kingdew, several years ago and now with Thatch having found his only Marco, Izo, and Haruta had yet to find theirs.

He too was excited to meet Thatch’s soulmate, not only because she was Thatch’s soulmate, which would’ve been reason enough in and of itself, but also because she came from the Outside. In his lifetime he’d only met one other who claimed their origins from there, a man named Marco Polo who was apparently famous in that world, who’d become equally as famous in this one. In fact, his First Division Commander was even named after the man.

Newgate had liked the fellow, for all that he was a bit pretentious, he was a fearless explorer, and seemed to revel in the challenge of sailing the Grand Line’s oceans. He’d actually even joined a pirate crew for a while before going back to his own dimension. He’d learned a lot from the man while he was here though and was eager to see how this new dimensional traveler stacked up in comparison.

“Hey Oyaji!” his son greeted cheerfully as they finally reached his chair and began the ascent up to the arm, “Good morning!”

“Good morning son,” he returned feeling as ever the surge of affection and pride whenever one of the men he considered sons called him ‘Oyaji’, “And good morning to you as well young lady, you must be the soulmate my son has been bragging about.”

“That’s me,” she replied as they came to a stop on the arm of the chair. He noted that despite being rather small she stared up at him completely fearless, despite the size difference and the fact that she’d doubtless heard stories about his exploits, seeing as she was living on one of the islands under his protection, “It’s nice to meet you sir.”

“Call me Oyaji,” he prompted her firmly, “All my children do.”

“And I’m one of your children?” she asked skeptically.

“All of the soulmates of my children are my children as well,” he explained, wondering what she’d think of that.

“Well in that case I brought you a gift Oyaji,” she told him, apparently taking that in stride. He was fairly sure she didn’t understand the sentiment behind it yet, but she would eventually, they all did.

“A bribe?” he prompted amused.

“Something like that,” she agreed before adding with a mischievous smile, “In my dimension they have a saying, advice that parents generally give their children, ‘the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’ it seems to have worked out well for me so far, so I figured why not?”

He let out a laugh, amused by her spunk, and understanding the reference having been told what Thatch’s first words were to her, “Alright then, what do you have for me?”

He was truly interested in what she’d brought. Despite the varied reports he’d had from his children about Thatch’s new soulmate two things had remained consistent, one the pair was well suited to one another, and two her baking was the best they’d ever had. With that kind of recommendation, he’d been planning to swing by her little café sometime while they were docked to try it out for himself, it seemed she’d saved him the trouble.

Thatch opened the box he’d been carrying and presented him with what would be for average sized humans a very large Bundt cake, but that to him was about the size of his fist.

“Rum cake,” she told him with a grin, “Thatch told me you like alcohol but get scolded for drinking it, so…”

He laughed again. He could see why his children thought that she and Thatch were well matched, they shared the same somewhat wicked sense of humor, and a sense of daring not many could match. He accepted the cake with a smile, ignoring the disapproving looks he being sent his way by the nurses as he bit into the treat.

The stories of her baking prowess weren’t exaggerated if anything they’d understated things. It was no wonder Thatch was bragging to anyone and everyone who would listen. The cake was absolutely delightful. One of the best he’d ever had, including the cakes he’d had at Linlin’s tea parties.

It was a good thing she was in his territories and safe from the other Yonko, otherwise she never would’ve met Thatch, Linlin would’ve scooped her up and never let go, guarding her more fiercely than all her treasure. Even still if the woman ever got word of Hattie she might be tempted into trying to kidnap her. It was a worrying thought. He’d have to pass word around to keep word of her baking prowess to themselves, still the best solution would be if Thatch could talk to her into staying on the ship with them.

“This is truly the best cake I’ve ever tasted,” he told her honestly earning pleased and proud smiles from the soulmate pair, Thatch slinging an arm around her shoulders, that she leaned into, “You would be more than welcome to a place among with kitchen staff if you’d like to join us on the Moby.”

He’d apparently caught her by surprise because she stiffened for a second before relaxing again the reaction so miniscule most wouldn’t have noticed, “Thank you for your generous offer sir, but I think I’ll stick with my café for now.”

He could see the disappointment, and the fraction of hurt on Thatch’s face at her pronouncement before it was shunted away replaced by determination. He was sorry to have caused that, but now he had planted the seed, made the offer, it was up to Thatch to convince her to take it.

“I told you, call me Oyaji, whether you reside on the ship or not, you’re still one of my children,” he assured her earning a surprised if a bit shy smile.

The conversation from there turned toward her magical abilities, and he told her all about Marco Polo, much to both her and Thatch’s delight. They’re not the only ones, several of his children moved closer or take posts around the chair to listen in as well, having never heard the stories before.

They passed an enjoyable afternoon that way, with a pause only for a quick lunch. Luckily, he had arranged with Marco to have Thatch only on duty for dinner today so he could spend time with his soulmate.

As the afternoon passed he decided he liked Hattie, not just because she was Thatch’s soulmate, but for herself. She was quick witted, and always seemed to have a comeback, and she was feisty and reckless and brave. Honestly, she’d be a wonderful fit for the Moby, and by the time she left for the day he was hoping that Thatch was able to convince her sooner rather than later to join them as they traveled.

…~oO*Oo~…

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to convince you to come along?” Thatch asked feeling a bit desperate as he stood on the shore, holding her tightly in his arms, about to board the Moby.

The time with his soulmate had flown by, and before he knew it, it was time for them to leave. A part of him, the selfish part, wanted to beg for more time with her, to stay just a bit longer. He was sure she was on the verge of changing her mind and coming with if only they gave him just a bit longer to convince her.

However, the Commander part of him knew that they couldn’t linger any longer than they already had. Maintaining a territory, the size of theirs required them to be constantly on the move with regular visits to the islands to remind both Marines and inhabitants that they were under Oyaji’s protection. 

He also couldn’t justify staying himself and having them sail ahead because he was the Commander of his Division and the head chef. It wouldn’t do for him to abandon his responsibilities, especially since one of their next stops was their biggest supplier when it came to food stores on the Moby. He needed to be there for that.

He knew all that in his head, but his heart was having a hard time letting go, and he was pleased to see she didn’t look too happy about their upcoming separation either, despite the fact that it was at her insistence. Still she was right, she did have a life here, and the café would really and truly fall apart without her there. They hadn’t really talked about it, but he was pretty sure that café was her dream, like being a pirate chef was his. It wouldn’t be fair to ask her to abandon it.

“I’m sorry,” she told him miserably, her hands clutched into his jacket and her face buried in his chest, “I can’t, not now, the café needs me.”

“Not now, but maybe someday?” he asked latching on to the part of the sentence that had sent a surge of hope through him.

“Maybe,” she murmured into his chest. It was better than no at least, and it would have to do for now.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we really need to get going while we’ve got plenty of light,” Marco told them, and to his credit he really did look sorry. He knew his brother liked his soulmate, all of them who’d met her hadn’t had a bad word to say about her, at least not within his hearing.

His hold tightened on her automatically, and her fingers on his shoulders were clutching tightly enough to bruise, not that he’d ever say anything. He breathed in, trying to memorize he wonderful scent and the feel of her in his arms. Dipping his head, he kissed her, fiercely, desperately, doing his best to imprint every little bit of her into his memory. The need for oxygen eventually forced him to separate from her, leaving them both gasping for breath.

“I don’t know when we’ll be back,” he admitted reluctantly, “But I’ll try to make sure we swing by at least for a little bit for Oyaji’s birthday in a couple of months. You’ll cater for us, won’t you?”

“I will,” she promised with a watery chuckle, then quieter, “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too babe,” he told her fighting back tears of his own. The words ‘I love you’ the words they had yet to say to one another were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to say them, not sure if she felt the same way, and unwilling to push it right before he was leaving.

“I’ll be back,” he said instead.

“I’ll be waiting,” she assured him, slowly, reluctantly stepping away out of his embrace, “be safe?”

“I will,” he promised, pressing one last kiss to her lips, he forced himself to let go and turn around making his way up the gang plank unable to look back, afraid if he did he’d turn right back around again.

When he reached the top Jozu clapped a sympathetic hand to his shoulder, in understanding. He too had a soulmate who didn’t stay on the ship with him. Thatch heaved a watery sigh and began to count down the days to Oyaji’s birthday when he would see her again as a way to distract himself. Only one hundred and twenty days to go.

…~oO*Oo~…

“What the hell?”

The cry from one of his normally more stoic brothers actually caught his attention, and Thatch broke his gaze away from the sea and stood up on the figurehead where he’d been sitting staring out at the water wondering what his soulmate was up to. One hundred six days to go.

Glancing over at his brother he was surprised to see Namur ducking an overhead dive bomb from a bird of some kind. He let out a surprised laugh as the normally dignified Commander was forced to hit the deck to avoid being hit by the aggressive bird.

“Don’t laugh damnit help me Thatch,” Namur ordered annoyed as he scrambled to his feet.

Still chuckling Thatch went to do as asked, however the second he was standing next to Namur the bird stopped, and instead of diving at them it dropped down on the railing nearby and extended a leg, which on closer inspection seemed to have some sort of letter attached.

Approaching cautiously just in case he carefully reached for the letter. When the bird didn’t bother to attack him, he carefully removed its burden and stepped back. The bird then clicked its beak at him sharply, evidently expecting something. Not sure what to do Thatch glanced at the heavy paper in his hands only to get a shock as he saw his name scrawled across the front in familiar handwriting.

“You some kind of bird whisperer now?” Namur asked surprised, but Thatch didn’t bother answering instead tearing into the envelope and pulling out the paper inside, hastily unfolding it so he could see what was written.

_Dear Thatch,_

_Here’s hoping that try number nine will be a success. If you’re actually reading this Thatch then it means I’ve finally successfully managed to use a technique from my home to tame the bird you see in front of you in order for him to deliver mail back and forth between the two of us._

_I’ve made several attempts now, each without success as far as I’m aware. I’m pretty sure it’s because of the type of bird I’m using. The ones at home were bred to be clever and trained to not only cover enormous distances but to also find almost anyone in the world in order to deliver mail. Unfortunately, I’d never made an attempt before this to do said training which is why it’s taking me so long._

_If you’ve received this letter, please feed the bird who delivered it, it’s part of his reward and will encourage him to continue to do so when asked. You may then attempt to send me a letter back, though I may not actually receive it I will keep sending some form of this letter to you until I do. When you receive the letters please answer the question ‘what was my gift to Oyaji’? so that I know it’s you_

_I won’t say too much more in case this letter gets into someone else’s hands, but I want you to know I miss you dreadfully, and I think of you every day. I hope everyone is well, and I can’t wait to (hopefully) hear back from you. One way or another I will get this system working otherwise I’m not sure how I’ll manage without you until you return._

_Best,_

_Hattie_

Thatch wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. He missed her so much, and to have some kind of contact from her, even if she was extremely vague for fear of the letter being intercepted, felt like a miracle.

“Well?” Namur asked clearly impatient to know what was going on.

“I’m not sure why he attacked you,” Thatch admitted, “But he brought me a letter from Hattie, apparently she’s been experimenting with her magic to make birds deliver letters for her. It’s apparently a fairly common practice where she’s from, but with different types of birds and she’s never done it before, so it’s taking her some trial and error. I’m supposed to feed the bird and then send a letter back with him.”

“Best get on that then,” Namur told him, though Thatch could tell his fishman brother was pleased for him, “He looks awfully hungry and I wouldn’t want him to try to eat _me_.”

“What does he eat?” Thatch asked curiously eyeing the bird with some trepidation, afraid he might make it sick. He’d never made anything, animal or human sick with his food before and he sure as hell didn’t want to start now when communication with his soulmate was on the line.

“Hell, if I know,” Namur answered grumpily, “Go ask Marco he’s the bird expert.”

Thatch nodded, it was good advice. Marco loved birds and was good with them. Plan in mind and with a new spring in his step he headed off to talk to Marco already composing his return letter in his head. He couldn’t wait to hear from her again.

…~oO*Oo~…

_My Dearest Hattie,_

_I received your letter today from the bird you sent. I’m not sure if it was your training or if the bird was just crazy but he apparently took offense to Namur and spent several minutes terrorizing him until I went over to help._

_I’ve missed you terribly and you can’t imagine how happy I was to hear from you. I won’t say too much until we get confirmation that the letters are getting where they need to go, but I do have some interesting information for you in case you didn’t already know._

_According to Marco the bird I’m sending this particular letter with is a New World Gannet. He’s apparently well chosen as a courier because he can fly up to five hundred miles while in search of food over open ocean. If he ends up being the bird of choice for our letters then I’ll start keeping some fish jerky on hand, he seemed to enjoy it, though he liked the fresh stuff too. Marco was really impressed with him, so expect a lot of questions when we stop back again._

_I hope everything’s going well for you, and I can’t wait to have regular communication with you._

_Yours,_

_Thatch_

_P.S._

_Rum Cake, you gave him rum cake and he adored it. He’s already hinting that he’d like to have some around for his birthday so if you could manage that, that would be wonderful._

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Thatch,_

_At last success! Our New World Gannet friend, who I have officially named Garrett has made it back with your letter and the password I asked you for. I think we can therefore tentatively count him as a success though I might try to continue to experiment. It could be useful after all, and Garett while decently sized wouldn’t be able to carry things back and forth like packages if I was of the mind to send something to you._

_I’m not sure what his deal with Namur was/is but hopefully he was better behaved when he brought this next letter to you. In any case he was very good for me, and doesn’t seem to mind having been forcefully domesticated via magic. Don’t tell him this, but he’s not quite as intelligent as most of the owls we used to deliver for the post at home, though he’s not as dumb as some who seemed to manage well enough._

_I would love to cater all the pastries for Oyaji’s birthday! To that end I’ll start some experiments and see if we can find things he might like in particular. I’ll send you samples once I’ve got a big enough bird trained._

_Speaking of pastries, the café is doing very well, so well in fact that I was able to hire on one last person and now only have to come in to do the baking in the mornings, leaving me the rest of the day free. My workers say I ought to thank you, you and your family really managed to spread the word while you were here, and now I have people coming from all over the island to my little café. I like to think I would’ve managed that much popularity on my own eventually, but you certainly seem to have sped things along so thanks!_

_At first, I wasn’t sure what to do with my new free time. The café had pretty much been my life for the last few months and so I was at a bit of a loss. Luckily, I had the project with the mail birds to distract me, and now I’ve got a few other projects to in mind, along with doing some experimenting with drinks and pastries._

_I’ve heard about Denden Mushi and the rigs on them, so I’m doing a bit of experimenting with some of the snails around just to see what I can do with them. I’m hoping that by incorporating runes (a type of writing magic) into them somehow, I can increase the range and make the small handheld ones able to project images and sound at the same time. It would be nice to be able to see your face and hear your voice again, though I suppose I should just be grateful I can write letters now and know you’ll receive them._

_Say hello to Oyaji and everyone for me please, and thank Marco for his help with Garrett and tell him I’ll be happy to answer his questions. I’m still missing you, and thinking of you every moment of everyday._

_Always yours,_

_Hattie_

…~oO*Oo~…

_My lovely Hattie,_

_I’m glad Garrett is working out for us. I’ve made sure to feed him really well while he’s here as a bribe. He does still seem to have some sort of personal vendetta against Namur, though none of us are sure why, especially since it’s only Namur he seems to have an issue with. It’s actually kind of hilarious, though don’t tell Namur I said that._

_It would be nice to have a bigger bird to send things with. I’ve picked up a few things while we were traveling that reminded me of you, or that I thought you might like, but I don’t think I would dare send them with Garrett for fear of him dropping them in the ocean._

_Oyaji will be thrilled to find out you’re the one who will be doing the baking. He’s been hinting pretty hard about it. My feelings would be hurt except I know my baking doesn’t hold a candle to yours, and I wouldn’t want me baking for my birthday if I had access to you either! Just when the time comes keep track of expenses for me and I’ll make sure you get paid for it._

_He also says hi by the way and sends his love. He’s told me to remind you his offer of joining us on the Moby is always open. He’s not the only one (other than me) either, lots of my brothers and sisters have asked about having you along for your baking skills. Luckily, they’ll still eat my desserts even if they’re not as good as yours otherwise I might’ve developed a complex._

_I’m glad the café is doing well, though I agree it is entirely on your own merit that it is. I’ve never believed that line that places I don’t like close down because of me, they close down because their food is subpar! It’s not my fault some of them couldn’t tell sugar from salt!_

_Your projects all sound really interesting, and you’re right having a handheld Denden that could do visual and sound would be amazing, though I’m thankful for what we have. Please don’t push yourself too hard, remember to take breaks, maybe play some pranks or something, have fun and relax a bit too._

_A lot has happened since I last wrote to you, and I can’t wait to tell you all about it. The most important thing is that Marco found his soulmate! His name is Portgas D. Ace also known as Firefist Ace on his bounty poster and he’s a bit of a wildcard, especially with his Devil Fruit the mera mera no mi, which makes him the fire logia. Unfortunately, Marco and Ace didn’t have the best of meetings, especially compared to ours and are having a bit of trouble at the moment._

_You see like a lot of pirates Ace apparently set out to sea in an attempt to prove he was strong, and of course one of the best ways to do this is to try to defeat the one who holds the title of ‘The Strongest” which of course is Oyaji. Ace apparently came into our territory looking to pick a fight with Oyaji._

_Luckily unlike some of the other idiots we’ve had to deal with over the years Ace’s plan was to basically hunt him down, and not do something stupid like start causing trouble for civilians in our territory, though apparently our pirate allies were fair game. You see he apparently challenged Jimbei, who is one of the Schichibukai, and get this, kid actually beat him! According to Jimbei the fight lasted five whole days and was pretty damn epic._

_We showed up right at the end so we didn’t get to see a whole lot, but it sure looked intense from what little we did see. Of course, when we got there the kid was exhausted but wasn’t willing to back down. He erected a wall of fire so his crew could escape and tried to take Oyaji on. Unfortunately for him he probably wouldn’t have been able to defeat Oyaji even when he was full strength especially since he struggled so much to beat Jimbei, and after his prolonged fight he was already on his last legs, still it was pretty impressive of him to try._

_At the very least Oyaji was impressed and so invited the kid to join us as part of our crew. Ace didn’t get the chance to answer before he passed out so we sort of kidnapped him. This has happened before, Oyaji sometimes gets these feelings that people need us or need to be given a family, and apparently, he had a really strong feeling about Ace._

_However, Ace doesn’t share his feelings. In fact, if I didn’t have such faith in Oyaji I would think he was completely nuts. Ace is a bit like a feral animal he doesn’t trust anyone, especially not us. Hell, the kid wouldn’t even eat the food I got him even when I could hear his stomach rumbling from across the Moby!_

_Part of his distrust is probably because he feels like we should be hostile toward him since he hasn’t given up on killing Oyaji. In fact, he’s tried to assassinate him every single day since he’s been aboard the ship and it seems like he’s going to continue to try._

_What he doesn’t seem to understand is that we admire his persistence, and also his sense of honor. After all the kid is more than strong enough to take out most of the crew one on one (outside the Division Commanders including yours truly of course), but he never tries to hurt them. In fact, the only person he’ll try to attack is Oyaji and sometimes Marco._

_Which leads me back to their story. Luckily for you I was there to witness this first hand. I was actually the first person to talk to Ace after he woke up on the Moby after we kidnapped him (as a side note it took the poor kid three whole days to recover from his fights). I felt kind of sorry for him, and since I had been recruited in a somewhat similar manner thought I might be good for him to talk to._

_I also wanted him to know his crew had been loyal enough to come after him, and that while we had roughed them up a bit they were all safe, though we were going to keep them separated for a while. Anyway, so that night I went to bring him his food and of course he refused to eat it._

_I kept trying but he eventually threw it away. Needless to say, I was unhappy, it’s not right to waste food especially out at sea, but I could understand, at least a little bit. Still I was unhappy and Marco noticed and like the overprotective mother hen he can be at times he told Ace to knock it off and stop being a brat, and Ace called him an old man, to stuff it and not tell him what to do. Then they stared at each other, and I almost died of laughter as I realized what that meant._

_Unfortunately, Ace thought it was a trick, still kind of does, and has taken offense to Marco, who’s trying to prove it wasn’t a trick, and growing frustrated as all get out. It’s kind of hilarious actually. I think once they settle down they’ll be good for each other._

_Anyway, other than that it’s been fairly smooth sailing. I still miss you terribly, and although Marco’s new soulmate is kind of harassing him he did say to tell you hi, he and Izo both did specifically. I hope things are still going well with you._

_Forever yours,_

_Thatch_

...~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Thatch,_

_As you can (hopefully) see I think I’ve finally managed to train a bird big enough to carry things for us! I have no clue what kind of bird he might be, and he’s dumb as a box of rocks, but he’s very sweet and smart enough to at least follow Garrett, though that might be because he’s trying to eat Garrett. I have yet to figure it out for sure. I’ve named him Sprinkles because he’s so sweet and he’s got these flecks like chocolate sprinkles on his wings._

_Anyway, I sent you some samples of things I’ve been working on for you to try. If you like some of them enough I’ll make them for Oyaji’s birthday! I also included a large package of fig newtons and date cookies for Marco. Phoenixes tend to really love dates and figs so hopefully he likes these. Either way please make sure he gets them and give him my congratulations on finding his soulmate and tell him I’m rooting for him. It sounds like this Ace kid really needs someone on his side._

_Speaking of which, I got my hands on his bounty poster just to see what he looked like. You didn’t tell me he was adorable! I love freckles! He’s so cute! I bet he and Marco look adorable together once they get their act together! Sorry, if that last paragraph disturbs you but please share my thoughts with Izo as I’m sure he at least will appreciate them._

_I also included a large pack of chocolate croissants for Izo as those seemed to be his dessert of choice while you were here, and a stack of what I’m calling triple chocolate lava cakes for Ace. I know you said he wasn’t eating, but I’m hoping that’s changed by now (no one I know of could resist your cooking for long!) and if it hasn’t maybe something sweet will be enough to tempt him? Either way let him have them please!_

_There’s also another Rum Cake for Oyaji, though I couldn’t make it as big as last time because I was afraid Sprinkles wouldn’t be able to carry it all even though I put as many featherweight charms on the basket as I could. Please let him know that I appreciate the offer, but I still can’t see abandoning my café._

_I really am glad your family liked my baking so well though, and that they wouldn’t mind my being around. I was a little worried about meeting them but it seems to have gone rather well, or at least I thought it did._

_I haven’t made much progress on my Denden Mushi project, as I was too busy working with Sprinkles and Garrett. The two of them are a bit of a handful, but it’s nice to have them around. Honestly, I love my work but it’s been a bit lonely since you left. I think the townspeople are a little intimidated knowing I’m the soulmate to one of Whitebeard’s Division Commanders, not that they talked to me much before either…_

_I can’t wait for you all to come back, so that I can meet Ace for myself and see him and Marco interact. If it’s as hilarious as you say then I’m obviously missing out! Is Ace still attacking Oyaji? If he is, did anyone ask him why he wants to defeat him? Usually when people are that determined they have a reason of some sort right?_

_And what’s this about you being like Ace once upon a time? I don’t think that ever came up in our conversations. I’d like to hear about it someday if you’re comfortable telling me_

_Either way I miss you and I’m counting down the days. I have a calendar and everything. Also, there’s no need to buy me anything you know. I’m not the type of woman who needs a lot of material things, though I do appreciate that you’re thinking of me too._

_Yours truly,_

_Hattie_

_P.S. Make sure you feed Sprinkles carefully he tends to not be able to tell the difference between food and fingers._

_P.P.S. Please give the smaller basket of treats to Namur as my apology for the trouble Garrett causes._

...~oO*Oo~…

_My lovely Hattie,_

_Your Sprinkles nearly caused a riot when he landed on the Moby at first because he was so huge, and then because everyone realized you’d sent food. There was nearly a stampede! I was forced to run to Oyaji for protection! From my own family too! The samples you sent were all delicious though I do have to admit a preference for the macaroons, strawberry tartlets and lemon Danish._

_Marco loved both types of cookie you sent him, and after he tasted them I couldn’t convince him to even let my try a bite. He’s hidden them somewhere in his rooms and is guarding them quite jealously. He also says thanks for the congratulations and he appreciates your encouragement with Ace. He also expressed curiosity that you knew what phoenixes like to eat. He’s got some questions for you and is wondering if you’d mind if he wrote you letters as well._

_Unlike me Namur was smart enough to sneak away with his portion of treats before the rest of the crew found out I had them. He is also hiding his hoard of goodies and says that he accepts your apology just so long as you keep including him when you send us baked goods._

_Speaking of the trouble Namur has, funnily enough, since Ace is still attacking Oyaji he’s refused to sleep anywhere but on deck, which means the birds found him first. I was a bit worried about him, but apparently the damn things adore him. They’ve even been bringing him food while they’re here. Apparently, he’s appealing to all sorts of birds not just Marco, though I have to tell you neither of them appreciated it when I pointed it out. I was almost flash fried and then kicked off the railing into the ocean, and as my soulmate you should take my side and not send them any more treats because they were mean to me._

_Also in regards to Ace, should I be jealous that you think he’s so cute? I think I am a little bit. You think I’m cute too right? I honestly wasn’t expecting you to find him so adorable, especially since he’s more like a little demon or a feral dog with the way he keeps refusing food and growling suspiciously at anyone that gets close to him._

_Izo however does share your thoughts about him and Marco together, and says you’re free to write him about it since I don’t truly appreciate them the way I should whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. He also says thank you for the croissants, though he almost got murdered by the nurses who were apparently craving chocolate I thought there was going to be an all-out hair ripping, fingernail gouging cat fight on the deck before Oyaji intervened._

_As you might have guessed Oyaji was the only one who didn’t have issues holding on to his sweets, though that’s only because he ate them all right away, much to the nurse’s disapproval._

_We did get Ace to eat your chocolate lava cakes, it took some finagling, but once he figured out they weren’t poisoned he devoured them. I’m not sure he ate slowly enough to appreciate the flavor, or the rich gooey center of them, which looked absolutely scrumptious, but he did eat them._

_Every family member who got to meet you absolutely adored you and for good reason. You’re an amazing woman and you dealt with them all very well, and treated them all like people and all the same despite their backgrounds or how they spoke to you. You didn’t treat them like scum just because they were pirates and that makes all the difference._

_I’m sorry you’re not having luck making friends with the locals. When I get back I’ll kick all their asses for you if you want. I wish there was a way for you to be here with me, or for me to be with you, but I can’t abandon my family, they need me, and you have your café. Don’t fret about it too much baby doll we’ll figure it out eventually, and you do have friends, Izo for one, and Marco, and me and Oyaji and the entirety of the Fourth Division, so you’re not alone even if we aren’t physically with you at the moment remember you’re an honorary member of the Whitebeard pirates and we always look after our own._

_It’s alright that you’re not making progress with your Denden project, don’t push yourself too hard alright? Make sure you’re getting enough sleep and eating right, and not just stuff from the café or take out! I’ve included some meals in the basket that I’m giving to Sprinkles to bring back to you, along with instructions on how to heat them up so they still taste good. Hopefully your big glutton of a bird won’t eat them all before he gets them to you._

_Speaking of which Marco says that Sprinkles is a South Blue Condor. He’s not sure what he’s doing on the Grand Line so far out of his normal territory, but that he probably got blown here by a freak storm. It’s good that you found him though as they apparently aren’t the smartest species as a whole, and he likely would’ve died otherwise, which I guess means we’re stuck with him._

_I did ask Ace why he was so hell bent on beating Oyaji, for curiosity’s sake. He got real quiet and said mumbled something about shadows and making the sure the world knew his name. You were right, there is something deeper going on with him, it makes me a little worried to be honest. I just wish he’d eat food I gave him instead of relying on the birds and whatever he can fish up himself. He’s looking really thin lately and I’m worried._

_As for my story, it’s not too exciting, but if you’re interested. My parents died when I was really young, and I was forced out on to the streets. I joined a street gang and was pretty good at the whole pick pocketing thing, food was short then, it always was, just stuff we could get out of dumpsters and such. Well one day I picked the pocket of the wrong person, a pirate whose name I’ve forgotten._

_Anyway, he caught me and beat me so badly I blacked out. I was pretty sure I was going to die. When I woke up it was on Oyaji’s ship. Apparently, he found me, and decided to help me. I couldn’t understand what the hell was wrong with him. I didn’t trust adults or authority figures and he was both. I put up a hell of a fight, trying to get away or stealing and hoarding food just in case. It took a long time for him to convince me I was safe with him and that I would never starve again the way I had been on the streets._

_Which is why it’s easy to relate to Ace on some level. I suddenly have a lot more sympathy for the people who had to try to deal with me back then, especially Marco and Oyaji, though I guess in Marco’s case it was good practice for now._

_I miss you too, every second of every minute of every day. I have my own countdown going. We’re halfway there now! I can’t wait to see you again. Also, I understand that you don’t need them, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to get things for you. I like doing it, it makes me feel closer to you, and it makes me happy that they might make you smile, so I’m going to keep doing it and you’re just going to have to bear with me._

_Yours always,_

_Thatch_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Izo,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Thatch said you wouldn’t mind if I wrote to you about Ace and Marco. I’m hoping you can fill me in on the juicier details since, much as I adore my soulmate I think he might be a bit of an oblivious idiot when it comes to sussing out the undertones. Though he’s surprisingly romantic without seeming to even try._

_Best,_

_Hattie_

_P.S. I included some more chocolate croissants and also some chocolate covered fruit and éclairs I thought you might enjoy. Don’t let Thatch hog them!_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Thatch,_

_Despite your troubles with the last batch of baked goods I sent you I’ve sent some more. Hopefully you don’t mind too much. However, for the same reason you send me little trinkets I find myself unable to stop myself from sending these to you and the others on the Moby._

_Speaking of things, you sent me I should let you know that your meals for me all arrived safely with Sprinkles and they were delicious and a nice break from the take out. I know I should probably cook for myself more often than I do, but I just can’t bring myself to. I actually hate having to cook._

_I know that probably surprises you, but I do have a reason. When I was young my parents were killed, and I was left with my mother’s sister, my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. They weren’t exactly pleased to have me, especially because none of them had Magic and actually my Aunt and Uncle both hated and feared it, and thus me._

_They treated me more like an indentured servant than a member of the family, and from the time I was three I was forced to do most of the household chores including cooking and cleaning. Because of magic I heal well, but if I didn’t have it my hands, arms and face would probably be a mess of burn and knife scars. Three-year-olds really shouldn’t be left alone to cook with things like hot oil or knives. Not that my Aunt and Uncle cared that much, the only time they fussed was if I was going to potentially contaminate their food with my injuries or ruin it._

_To top things off I was never allowed to eat what I cooked. I understand your need to hoard food as a child. I was forced to do much the same thing, while my cousin and Uncle ate enough to become morbidly obese I was lucky enough to scrape by, and it’s frankly a shock and probably due to magic that I never contracted scurvy or other nutritional diseases._

_Now you must be wondering, if I don’t like cooking then how can I love to bake? It’s because I was never allowed to as a child. Oh, I could cook sure, but my Aunt took pride in her desserts and never let me come near them. It was the one thing I wasn’t allowed to do, no matter how much I wanted to. It’s probably part of why I became so good at it, other than to find you, to spite her. My desserts are far superior to anything she could make let me tell you!_

_But enough of that. I just wanted to say thank you for the food, and also the spices you sent me. That cinnamon was fantastic. I don’t know what it was about it, but it had a bit of a kick to it that I really enjoyed! I sent some cinnamon rolls just for you that I made with it, tell me what you think! The chocolate was also wonderful, though I’m surprised you managed to hold on to it long enough to send it to me if what you were saying about the nurses’ chocolate cravings was true!_

_I also enjoyed the little trinkets you sent. You were right they did make me smile in spite of myself, so thank you. I’ve set up a small shelf in my living room to display them, and I’m wearing the little gold pastry necklace as I write to you. The “Kiss the Cook” apron was adorable by the way, though I doubt you actually want anyone to follow through on the offer, though I certainly hope you will when you return._

_I sent another basket for Namur, and more for Ace as well. I’ve included some savory things to hopefully get some nutrients into him. I also packed the sweets full of different types of restorative potions that will hopefully help with any nutrition issues._

_I’ve been thinking about it and I have some suggestions for you about getting Ace to eat that you may or may not have already tried. The first is easy, if he’s afraid it’s actually poisoned (which I doubt he actually does, but just to be sure) try telling him you’ll sample it in front of him and see if that helps. If it’s just his pride speaking (which is honestly my take on why he won’t eat), then try two things, first try explaining to him your pride as a chef and how it’s your duty to ensure everyone on the ship is fed well, try making it sound like he’s inconveniencing you by NOT eating, as opposed to whatever he thinks he’s doing._

_If you get really desperate try creating a situation where it would be easy for food to go missing where you wouldn’t notice. Throw a party or something and turn your back so he can sneak food away. That way he’s not “accepting help” but getting it for himself so to speak._

_I know it must be worrying you a lot to have him losing weight on your watch, so I hope this and the basket I send helps. I’ll try to keep sending him food if he’ll take it from me._

_I’m glad your family likes me. It does make me feel better about not making friends here on the island. You’re right of course they’re only civilians and they don’t understand. I appreciate your offer to beat them up for me, but I promise it won’t be necessary, though I could use some cuddles when you get here if your manly pride can stand it. You don’t have to worry about Ace at all, he’s cute in the way puppies and kittens and babies are cute, the freckles make me think of little kids and I want to cuddle and feed him until he can’t stand it anymore. You’re the kind of cute I want to take me to bed, so not so much cute as sexy how’s that?_

_I’m still not having much luck with the Denden’s partially I think because technology doesn’t tend to mix well with Magic. I think I might have to give up and go a different route, though it certainly doesn’t help that Runes wasn’t my best subject in school._

_I’m glad Oyaji found you when he did. I can’t imagine what a world without you would’ve been like. It certainly wouldn’t have been nearly so wonderful a place for me, and I’m sorry that you suffered, but I’m also selfishly glad because that path you took led you to me, and I can never be sorry for that._

_Still missing you dreadfully,_

_Hattie_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Marco,_

_I hope everything’s going well for you, and that you’re having some luck with Ace. I’m writing because Thatch said you had some questions about phoenixes? I didn’t realize they were so rare here, and I can try to tell you what I know about the ones from my dimension. I’m not sure how the information will match up with your Devil Fruit, but I’ll do my best._

_Also I hope this isn’t too presumptuous of me, but if you ever need someone to talk to, about anything really I’ve been told I’m a good listener, and I would like to help you if I can because we’re family right?_

_Best,_

_Hattie_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dearest Hattie,_

_I’m so glad you took up Thatch’s offer to write me darling! I’m so excited to finally have some proper conversation about Ace and Marco’s little drama. I do wish the two of them would just get over one another and kiss already, the unresolved sexual tension around here is just killing me! It makes me wish I’d meet my soulmate already!_

_It’s kind of terrible really because anytime Marco approaches Ace, no matter what he tries Ace never believes him and they end up fighting until Marco pins Ace and walks away. They both get all worked up and sweaty and both of them almost always end up losing their shirts. It’s all terribly attractive let me tell you, enough to make even me hot under the collar, and the nurses are swooning all over the place let me tell you!_

_And speaking of them, thanks so much for the lovely delicacies you keep sending me! It makes me the envy of the ship, especially the ship’s women around that time of the month. I do thoroughly enjoy the treats, especially when I can rub them in Janet’s face. Janet is one of the nurses, and she doesn’t particularly approve of my crossdressing, probably because I look better in this kimono than she ever could. Oh, she’s not obvious about it, but I know what that stink eye is for! I’ve seen it often enough to know after all!_

_And speaking of unresolved sexual tension darling I have to tell you; your man is missing you dreadfully. I’ve never seen Thatch so mopey or lovestruck. He spends his days either sitting on the figurehead staring out in the direction of your island eagerly waiting a delivery or waxing poetically to whoever will listen about you. I really hope someday you end up joining us here on the Moby, and hopefully sooner rather than later, so we won’t always have to put up with this._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Izo_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Sweetest Hattie,_

_Firstly, I want to express how happy I am that you’ve taken up Marco and Izo’s offers to write to them. They were both surprised and delighted to receive both letters and treats from you. I’m even more glad that you’ve continued to send treats to me. It always makes me feel special that you take the time to make and send them for me. I don’t care how much trouble the crew gives me, they’re worth it and so are you. Oyaji and Namur say thank you for their traditional treats as well._

_You were right that I was surprised to hear your thoughts about cooking, but I wasn’t nearly as surprised as I was angry. It isn’t right for your family to have treated you in such a way! I assure you that the Whitebeard family would never, ever treat you that way or allow you to be treated in such a way. You’ll never go hungry again babe I promise. I’ll cook for you every day for the rest of your life if you’ll let me._

_I just wish those relatives of yours lived in this dimension so I could either go off them, or put the fear of the Whitebeard pirates into them. Oyaji certainly wouldn’t mind, he adores you, and that you think of him every time you send treats, it means a lot to the old man._

_I loved the cinnamon rolls you sent me they’re my favorite thing so far. Though I have to admit, I have a weakness for them, they’ll probably always be my favorite because they brought me to you._

_I’m glad you liked the things I sent, and that they made you smile. I had certainly hoped they would, for all that you’re beautiful all the time, you’re absolutely radiant when you smile. And as for the apron it wasn’t meant as an offer for others to kiss you, if they did I might just have to hurt them. No, it was an offer for you to kiss_ me! _In any case all my kisses are for you, and I will most certainly kiss you when I see you again._

_I don’t plan to separate myself from those luscious lips of yours for the entirety of our stay on your island. I don’t intend to have a single moment when my hands aren’t on you unless I’m making food to feed you sweetness._

_I’m glad I don’t have to kill off Ace as competition. I don’t think Marco would ever forgive me. Yes, I can maybe see why you think he’s adorable, in the same way feral tiger kittens are adorable maybe. Though I’m even more glad you find me attractive, and I will gladly take you to bed darling, just as soon as you let me. I’ve never wanted to have someone more than I’ve wanted you, from the minute I laid eyes on you, your flashing eyes, soft skin, supple curves and wild hair. You’re beautiful and strong and wonderful and everything I’ve ever wanted._

_I especially love how compassionate you are. I did try the poison testing, but Ace still refused making up bullshit reasons about me being immune to poisons or something. However, I like your other suggestions and I will certainly give them a try. In the mean time I hope you’ll forgive me, but I delayed your letter a bit, so I could keep the birds around to help feed him, they help by pretending to sneak food away from me for him, anything to get him to eat at this point._

_I also managed to convince him to eat the food you sent, though I have to tell you Garrett and Sprinkles played a large part in that. I’ve never been so thankful for those birdbrains before. Even Namur is starting to forgive them for attacking him, since they’re feeding Ace._

_Again, don’t stress yourself out about the Dendens, much as I want to see you face to face and hear your voice I’d prefer you to remain happy and healthy. We’ll work out something, even if I have to break into a marine base and steal some of their equipment so we can communicate more often. I’ll do whatever it takes._

_I have to ask, they have school for Magic people? What did they teach you? And if Runes wasn’t your best subject what was?_

_I’m glad Oyaji found me too, and any amount of suffering was worth it in order to get to meet you babe._

_Always and forever,_

_Thatch_

_P.S. Unfortunately Oyaji tells me we have to stop at Fishman Island for a while. That means I won’t be able to write for a bit, and you probably shouldn’t either as the birds won’t be able to find me, since Fishman Island is 10,000 meters below sea level. I was hoping we could avoid it, but something has apparently come up and we’re needed. I’m dreadfully sorry babe. I’ll miss you, give it a week and a half and then you can try writing again okay?_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Hattie,_

_Thanks for writing to me. I really appreciate it, and thanks too for the treats. I’ve never had anything like them before and they’re absolutely delicious._

_I appreciate your support for me and Ace, though the brat has remained as stubborn as ever. I’m not sure what the hell to do about him, he’s driving me absolutely crazy._

_Speaking of him though I wanted to thank you for making those treats for him as well. Admittedly we had to sit on him, and Thatch had to pry open his mouth and then pinch his mouth and nose shut to swallow it, but once he got the first taste he couldn’t stop and it was the first thing he’d willingly eaten since coming on to the Moby, so thank you._

_As for phoenixes I’d appreciate anything you can think of to tell me about them. Even if there are differences across dimensions any little bit would help. I’ve never actually met any sort of phoenix before despite looking for them everywhere I go, so meeting someone who has, even if both you and they were from another dimension, feels like a miracle._

_I don’t know if Thatch has mentioned it to you in his letter or not, but we won’t be able to write for about a week and a half. We’re headed to Fishman Island which is underwater and neither of the birds will be able to get to it. We were hoping to avoid going this time, so the two of you could remain in contact, but we’ve got word of a group of slavers who are gutsy enough to ignore Oyaji’s mark, and we’ve got to teach them a lesson. For what it’s worth I’m sorry we’ll be taking Thatch away for a while._

_I also wanted to thank you for offering to listen to me. It’s not an offer I get very often and it’s appreciated. You’re right we are family, and I think you’ll find I’m a hell of a listener myself, so come to me if you need anything, and I do mean_ anything _alright?_

_Thanks again,_

_Marco_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Daughter,_

_I am truly sorry but it seems like a trip to Fishman Island is inevitable. I had hoped to postpone our usual trip so that you and Thatch could continue your correspondence. However, with the slavers making passes at the mermaids and fishman of the island again I simply cannot stay away._

_My dear friend King Neptune, while appreciative of my hands-off methods with his kingdom counts on my assistance to deal with human slavers because most of them are humans who think they are pirates and that because they’ve made it through the first half of the Grand Line that they’re invincible, when truly what they are, are foolish brats who’ve entered a much bigger pond, one far too big for greedy guppies like them._

_Experience says that it is best to deal with the brats swiftly and firmly so that they learn their lesson. I am happy to provide said lesson. However, I am sorry that in this instance I will be temporarily separating you from your soulmate._

_I truly wish it wasn’t necessary, but it is indeed a must. I hope that you won’t be too upset with Thatch and any blame you may feel be placed on my shoulders for I am the captain of the ship and I am the one who decides where we sail._

_Still my daughter I wish you were able to come with us. I think you would enjoy Fishman Island as they have all sorts of delicacies the like of which I guarantee you’ve never seen before including a rather delightful candy that is their specialty. I will see about procuring some for you while I am there, though I hope in the future you may join us and see it for yourself._

_I hope everything is going well for you child, and I will do everything in my power to ensure we resurface within ten days or so._

_All the best my daughter,_

_Oyaji_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Izo,_

_I’m glad I took the offer too, it’s nice to have these kinds of chats with someone. I’m not sure if Thatch has told you, but it’s kind of lonely here on the island. I kind of wish I was there to see Marco and Ace go at it. It sounds absolutely terrible but wonderful as well. Do you think I could talk you into showing me the memory sometime? I’ll bribe you with chocolate?_

_Speaking of I’m glad you’re enjoying them! I understand what you mean about wanting to rub people’s faces in them. It’s why I make it a point to greet the birds outside somewhere public where people can see them and know that Thatch is writing me. There have been some nasty rumors about me going around, nothing I can’t deal with of course, but it’s always nice to see their faces when Garrett and Sprinkles have letters and gifts for me. ~~I’ll show them pirate whore!~~_

_Anyway I miss Thatch terribly as well. I have to tell you I was actually sorely tempted to take him up on his and Oyaji’s offer of getting on the ship. It’s just… It seemed completely crazy to just decide to give up my little café and become a pirate for a man I’d only known for a week! I just couldn’t do it. I wanted to though. I probably would’ve when I was younger, but time has taught me that making impulsive decisions like that is the surest way to regret._

_Now I’m caught because the café is doing so well, and I don’t want to just abandon it. It’s been an exceedingly lucrative venture, and I’ve been able to offer more exclusive and expensive pastries and such. I’ve included a copy of my numbers for the past month so you get some kind of idea of how well this is going. It’s a bit sadly ironic that it’s actually in part because of Thatch’s help that it’s gotten so popular so quickly. I just don’t know what to do Izo._

_If you have any advice I’d appreciate it, because I don’t want Thatch to suffer and I miss him terribly._

_All the best,_

_Hattie_

_P.S I’m glad to be able to write to you all again. I hope everything is well on Fishman Island._

…~oO*Oo~…

_Soulmate mine,_

_I will always send treats for you if they make you happy. Being separated from you, unable to send letters, has been truly difficult, one of the hardest things I think I’ve ever done. I really wish I’d gotten those damned Dendens up and working, unfortunately that’s not to be, though like I said I’m working with something else now and it’s looking promising._

_On the bright side, being unable to write, meant I got to not only work more on my projects but also perfect some of my new recipes including several new types of cinnamon roll I think you’ll like. I’ve included the chocolate, caramel apple, pumpkin spice, and butter pecan variations._

_I’ve also got a few things for Oyaji to try including the Irish coffee cheesecake, rum brownies with salted caramel rum sauce, and Tiramisu with extra rum. I’ve also included a whiskey caramel date bread pudding but Marco and Oyaji are going to have to share that one. It was nice of him to write to me personally to let me know you wouldn’t be able to contact me for a while, and I do understand why it had to be done. I could live ten days without you, several people might not have had the same privilege if Oyaji had made a different decision, so I am glad you went despite missing you._

_I don’t mind that you kept the birds for a while, even though it meant longer between letters, Ace’s health comes first absolutely. I’m glad Garrett and Sprinkles do something for him. I’d hate to think what would happen otherwise, so feel free to keep them as long as you think you need. Maybe I should go out and look for another one? I could say it was a gift for Marco? What do you think?_

_By the way I heard what you did to poor Ace to get him to eat those chocolate lava cakes I sent you! Really Thatch? You didn’t have to do that! Though I am glad he ate them, and the other food. I’m sending food myself this time along with the desserts for him so hopefully he’ll eat. I’m worried about him, going down to Fishman Island had to be hard on him too! I hope you managed to convince him to eat something while you were down there. I’m sending as much as I can for him just in case._

_I hope things went well down there. Marco mentioned slavers? I hope you kicked their arses! I hate the idea of slavery, it’s completely and utterly repugnant. No sentient being should be allowed to own another! We’re all equals, and anyone who thinks differently can shove it up their arse!_

_As for schooling, of course we have school. It would be impossible to get a hold of our powers otherwise. And not being able to control magic can lead to dreadful consequences which is why it’s mandatory for anyone over a certain power level. As for what they taught us, there were several core classes, which were Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Astronomy for core classes and Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, Divination and Arithmancy for electives. My best class was Defense, though my favorite was probably Care of Magical Creatures._

_I like the idea of not separating for the entirety of the time you’re here. I want you here, next to me, holding my hand, walking with me arm and arm, holding me close, sleeping at my side. Have I ever told you I love your hands?_

_I do. I love how strong they are, and how much bigger they are then mine. I love that you can protect yourself and the others with them, that you can create wonderful things with them, that despite how strong they are, how strong you are, you always touch me carefully and respectfully._

_I’ve dreamt of those hands Thatch, of the way your calluses would rasp against my skin, the warmth of them as they traced the lines of my body, and the ways those clever fingers of yours might make me come undone. I want you. I need you so badly. I can’t wait to have you here with me again so I can touch you and have you touch me._

_I can’t believe I’m writing this to you just now, but I can’t seem to help myself. I’m half tempted to start over, but I suppose I’ll leave it for now. I promised myself I would always try to be honest with you. I guess the separation has made me bolder. I hope you don’t mind._

_As ever, yours,_

_Hattie_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Marco,_

_I’m glad you liked the treats Marco. I’ve included some more for you to try, though you might have to wrestle Thatch for the date studded cinnamon rolls. I’ve also included some stuffed ones I think you’ll like._

_I’m sorry things aren’t going as well as you might have hoped with Ace. I know you probably already know this, but don’t give up on him. If I had to guess based on everything I’ve heard from various letter writers that’s what he’s expecting/waiting for, for you to give up. Don’t do it and I think he’ll be won over with enough time and patience._

_However, if you get desperate and haven’t done so already I would show him the words on your skin. After all it’s easy enough to read someone’s words and repeat the words back to them if they’re unconscious for a time, which I understand Ace was. It’s a lot harder to predict what they’ll say back, and to have it written on you in his handwriting will be hard to argue with proof wise._

_As for phoenixes, they’re pretty rare where I come from too, and I only ever knew one personally. His name was Fawkes and he was the companion of my school headmaster. He’s the reason I knew phoenix food preferences, because I always brought him treats when I went up to see the headmaster._

_As for Fawkes’ abilities, he aged like a normal bird and then at the end of his life he would spontaneously combust until he was a pile of ashes, from which a new baby bird would emerge. The same thing happened if he was ever fatally injured in battle, however the headmaster ensured he only ever was reborn once during battles so I don’t know what would’ve happened if he was killed in infant form._

_Fawkes’ tears had healing powers for others, the most potent antidote in the world and a coagulant and anti-inflammatory besides, they also stimulated cell growth and helped seal minor wounds closed._

_Phoenix song was also known to cause righteous hearts to be brave, it gave a sort of otherworldly inspiration a bit like liquid courage but for the ears, and it also pained those who could be considered evil, whose only goals were to hurt others._

_Fawkes was also extremely strong, and once lifted three twelve-year-olds and a decently sized adult man with his wings and tail feathers and flew them upwards of fifty feet, without strain._

_Finally, Fawkes was able to transport himself and the headmaster instantaneously from place to place, teleporting via his flames, which worked even inside barriers that prevented any other sort of transportation._

_That’s all I can think of for now, but I’ll let you know if I think of any more. Let me know if you have any questions as they might spark my memories. Also thank you for your offer. I truly appreciate it._

_If you’ve got any advice on how to handle the separation from Thatch I would appreciate it, or if you have any ideas of how I could both run my café and be with him, though that seems unlikely I figure it can’t hurt to ask right?_

_Anyway I hope things are going well, and that everything turned out alright on Fishman Island._

_Best wishes,_

_Hattie_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Oyaji,_

_I was surprised to get a letter from you of all people I thought you would be too busy to write to one son’s soulmate. However, I truly appreciate that you took the time to do so._

_I also want to let you know I don’t blame anyone for your necessary trip to Fishman Island. I truly believe that you wouldn’t have gone unless it was completely necessary. I understand what duty and responsibility are believe me._

_I hope everything went well down there, and that your friend was alright and you were able to stop the slavers. I absolutely despise slavery, it’s truly disgusting and one of the few things that provokes my temper._

_You’re right the delicacies of Fishman Island do sound tempting, and thank you for thinking of me. However right now I have a duty of my own to fulfill. I started this café, and now I have several people working for me who depend on the income I provide them. I don’t want to leave them without jobs and money to help take care of their families._

_If you’ve got a solution for me I would be happy to hear it._

_Best,_

_Hattie_

_P.S. I hope you liked the treats I sent you, please tell me which ones you like best so I can start ordering things for your birthday!_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Hattie darling,_

_I know saying this is probably only going to make you worry, but don’t worry Hattie. Thatch is alright, the only reason I’m telling you this is because I want you to give him a tongue lashing for being a reckless idiot. You see Thatch was worried we weren’t going to make it back to the surface at the promised date so he got a little rash and got his arm broken and a little bit of a concussion, that the nurses have assured us will be gone within forty-eight hours. He’s not going to be happy I told you, but I think you deserve to know._

_Moving on to lighter topics. You will never,_ ever _believe what happened. Just when I thought the unresolved sexual tension between Marco and Ace couldn’t get any worse, do you know what that idiot birdbrain does? He walks right up to Ace and starts stripping, yes stripping!_

_Ace was so red I thought he was going to catch fire (not out of the realm of possibility considering he’s a fire logia). However, the apparent reason Marco was stripping was to show Ace his words, which apparently start just above below the V of his right hipbone and go down his right thigh._

_Marco then proceeded to tell Ace that he was his soulmate, and he was never ever going to give up on him, that he’d been waiting for him for a long time, and he’d keep waiting for as long as it took. He then proceeded to kiss Ace’s cheek, pull up his pants and walk away._

_It was all extremely steamy and romantic and I think it might’ve actually gotten through to Ace or at the very least it left him gaping like a fish. It was pretty fantastic let me tell you! I wish you could’ve seen it, hell I wish Thatch could’ve seen it, but seeing as he was holed up in the infirmary the whole time he missed the whole thing can you believe it? I’m just grateful I got to witness it myself so neither of you would miss out!_

_As for those bitchy horrid civilians, well they’re just jealous of you darling, but if they upset you we will happily frighten them into submission for you, a little beating and intimidation never hurt anyone right? Right!_

_Honestly, I really hope you decide to come with us when we visit again, as lovely as it is to write to you, it would be so much better to have you here in person. As for advice. I understand why you felt the way you did, put like that it does sound a little unreasonable. However now you’ve known both us and him quite a bit longer, you’ve had time and distance, which should allow you to reason out what you want without the heady feeling of your soulmate nearby to distract you._

_I’m sorry to say that I’m not sure what to do with the café. I understand your hesitance to let it go, the numbers you sent me were truly very impressive and I’d hate for you to lose that. I’ll think on it some more and get back to you alright? I can’t wait to see you again, it should be fairly soon now!_

_Love,_

_Izo_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Hattie my dearest, most darling soulmate,_

_I understand what you mean about our separation. It was truly one of the hardest things I’ve ever done, and I really truly hope it won’t be necessary again any time soon. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again I truly wish you could’ve been there, that you could be here with me. I know it isn’t fair to ask it, but I’m a selfish man Hattie babe, please consider coming with us when we leave after Oyaji’s birthday._

_I adored all the cinnamon roll variants you sent me, and was finally able to successfully fend off the greedy brothers and sisters who tried to snitch some, though I have to say the original cinnamon roll with the cream cheese frosting will always be my favorite, the chocolate and apple ones were close runners up._

_Oyaji was pretty thrilled with the treats you sent him too, and he and Marco did get into it a bit over the date bread pudding. Oyaji wanted it all to himself but Marco managed to talk him out of a small piece eventually. It’s a good thing Oyaji loves us so much or I really don’t think he would’ve shared._

_Getting Marco a bird for a present would be a wonderful idea, especially since I think he’s a bit jealous of Garrett and Sprinkles, though whether he’s actually jealous of us having them, or Ace liking them it’s hard to tell. There’s no rush though because we finally,_ finally _convinced Ace to eat, at least for a little while, so as to not make me worry, though the extra food was both devoured and appreciated._

_I can’t believe you were worried enough to actually cook for him yourself even though you hate it. I’m glad that you care babe, and that you’re strong enough not to let your feelings hold you back. I really appreciate it sweetness, and I know Marco does too._

_Marco is a tattle tale, and I’ll have you know he was glad we’d gotten Ace to eat something even if we had to sit on him and use seastone to make him do it! Besides Ace can spit at my hard work and cooking all he wants but he sure as hell isn’t allowed to do so to you!_

_Interestingly enough, while Ace is still trying to kill Oyaji, he doesn’t seem to be putting near as much effort in as he was before. I think he might finally be starting to come around to the idea of not only being Marco’s soulmate but also of joining the crew! I’m sure Izo has told you all about why that might be, so I won’t go into detail, especially since I didn’t see it myself, but I’m feeling rather hopeful about Ace._

_We did indeed kick the slavers asses! The scum were stealing mermaids, or at least attempting to. We managed to get them all back though, and the idiots won’t try to pull that kind of stunt ever again I promise!_

_Your schooling sounds a hell of a lot more interesting than the lessons Marco drummed into my poor head. I was never very good at them, but I learned enough to get by so I suppose that’s all that matters._

_More importantly darling I’m glad you went ahead and sent the letter. You have no idea what your words did to me. I’m just glad I was sitting down away from everyone else when I read your letter._

_You’ve dreamt of my hands have you babe? I’ve dreamt of my hands on you too, running my fingers through your hair, caressing your face, tracing your curves, squeezing that pert ass of yours, kneading those perfect breasts, playing with your perky little nipples, running them all over you, my hands and my mouth darling you have no idea how much I want to taste you._

_I’m going to put my mouth all over you sweetness. I’m going to nip and suck and nibble at every pit of your creamy skin, going to find out what you taste like, your mouth your breasts between your thighs. I’ll bet you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted, especially given how much I adore the taste of your lips and tongue sweetness. I want to know what noises you make when I’m pleasing you. I want to feel your hands all over me._

_Seas and skies sweetness when I get there you are mine. We’ll have Oyaji’s birthday but after you and I aren’t leaving your bed for anything but food, water and the bathroom, and even then, the idea of having you in the bath or the shower isn’t off the table the things you do to me darling girl, even when you aren’t with me, are enough to make me crazy._

_You’re always in my thoughts babe,_

_Thatch_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Hattie,_

_You were right I did have to fight, both Thatch and Oyaji for my treats this time, but it was well worth it. The bread pudding stuff in particular though Oyaji was very reluctant to part with it and for good reason._

_I want to thank you, really and truly Hattie thank you, because I took your advice with Ace, and I think it might’ve actually worked. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t thought of showing him my words myself, but at the very least he isn’t attacking me anymore, and he is eating for now, which Thatch says is also thanks to you. Anything you want from me Hattie, you name it and I’ll find a way to give it to you._

_I also really appreciate all the information you had on phoenixes. You’re right they do seem a bit different from what I can do, though now I’ll have to experiment to see if I can’t expand on my abilities. Teleporting and healing others both sound amazing, though I’m not one for crying, so I don’t know if that’ll be possible._

_I can’t think of any questions for now, but I’ll let you know in the future if I come up with anything. As for separation I’m not sure what to say. Especially since even though he’s being a brat I can’t imagine being separated from Ace. My only solution would be for you to not separate._

_Is it possible for you to teach people to take over your job at the café, so that it can run without you present? In a way that you can just stop and check in once in a while? That would keep you from having to give it up entirely, and it’s all I can think of for now. I’ll let you know if I come up with anything else, and I’ll keep thinking about it I promise._

_Wishing you the best,_

_Marco_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Daughter,_

_I am never too busy for one of my children, especially if I feel that child is going to be distressed in the near future and could use some comfort._

_I appreciate your understanding dear one, though I am a bit worried about how you came about said understanding. I understand your life hasn’t been an easy one, though I hope you know from now on it will be easier, because we will help look after you. You are one of the family after all._

_I now better understand your reluctance to leave your café, you’re right it wouldn’t be very responsible to leave them without means to support themselves. Have you thought about teaching them to run the café themselves so you don’t have to close it if you leave? Something to think on anyway, though it may or may not be a palatable solution._

_I greatly enjoy all the things you send to me, and it warms my heart to know you think of me. I’ll admit I think I will always be partial to the rum cake, but the Irish coffee cheesecake was nice as well._

_I hope you’re doing well daughter, and want you to know we’ll be returning to your island soon. We’re all eager to see you again._

_Best,_

_Oyaji_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Izo,_

_Thank you for letting me know about Thatch’s idiocy. I promise you I have sent him a very strongly worded letter about his reckless behavior. I appreciate that someone let me know something had happened. Thatch danced around it in his letter, though there were some subtle hints, and neither Marco nor Oyaji said anything._

_I’m excited to hear that things are progressing with Ace and Marco at last! Thatch says Ace might be coming around to joining the crew as well, which is wonderful news! It would be a great birthday present for Oyaji in any case._

_I’m sorry to have missed out on Marco’s striptease though. While Thatch is very attractive and I am happy with him, it doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes and Marco is very attractive. I’m pretty excited to be able to see him and Ace interact firsthand and to get to meet Ace properly._

_You’re right about the time and distance Izo. I’ve been thinking on it, really thinking on it, and trying to come up with a solution, because I know what my heart wants now. Oyaji and Marco had some ideas for me. Hopefully by the time you and the others get here I’ll be able to implement them. We’ll see anyway._

_I can’t wait to see you and the others, especially Thatch, he’s been making me all sorts of promises and he better damn well follow through or I’m going to be very annoyed with him._

_Thank you for the offer, but you’re right I shouldn’t let a bunch of jealous civilians get to me. They could never understand anyway. It’s funny though Thatch also offered to beat them all up for me. It’s nice you know to have family members willing to stand up for me._

_See you soon,_

_Hattie_

_P.S. Hopefully I’ve sent enough treats to tide you over, though you’ll have to forgive me I sent some for the nurses as well for taking care of Thatch for me. Yours are better quality though!_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Thatch my dear,_

_I have a bit of a bone to pick with you soulmate mine. What is this I hear about you getting a concussion and breaking your arm because you were reckless on Fishman Island? Before you ask no I won’t tell you who told me, and also, I’m extremely upset with you right now. As a pirate I know that you’ll go out and risk your life every single day. That’s fine. I can accept that, what I can’t accept is you being reckless about it._

_I don’t know if you’ve noticed soulmate mine but I’m not the most independent of people. I need to have goals and people to function. Right now, all I have is you and my café. I’m beginning to see where I might fit in with your family, but I certainly couldn’t ever do that without you, and I don’t think the café would be enough if I lost you._

_Over these past few months I’ve come to care for you deeply and there are three little words I want desperately to be able to say to you someday. I certainly can’t do that if you’re dead, so please for my sake be careful. Your life means much more to me than another day without communication from you._

_Now that, that unpleasantness is over on to the more enjoyable things. I’m glad everyone liked their treats. I do try to cater to their tastes and what I think they might like, it never ceases to amaze me how much everyone seems to like them. It makes me really happy to be able to feed people who appreciate what I do._

_I don’t think I’m going to be able to find a bird for Marco before you all arrive back here, so it’s good Ace is finally eating, even if it is because you got yourself too injured to cook for a little while. Yes, I figured out how you did it, don’t do it again._

_Please keep an ear out and try to get ideas on what he might like for a pet alright? Maybe I’m being too picky, and maybe I’m biased, but I want whatever we get him to be special and to have personality like Garrett and Sprinkles do. I don’t want it to just be any old bird you know?_

_Of course, I cooked for Ace, something about his face just makes me want to coddle him and stuff him full of as much food as I can get my hands on. However, I would cook for anyone who I felt really truly needed it, and Ace is Marco’s soulmate so that makes him family right?_

_While I think it’s sweet that you went to such lengths to make sure Ace ate my food the first time I want to assure you it really wasn’t necessary I promise. I know wasting food in general is bad, but I wouldn’t have been too upset if you’d fed it to your other crewmates if it looked like Ace wasn’t going to eat any. Though I suppose I’m glad you did because that way he at least started eating_ something _._

_It’s wonderful that he finally seems to be coming around. What’s it been now? Something like close to a hundred assassination attempts? The kid is determined if nothing else, you have to at least give him that much, though I think he’ll be much happier once he gives in and accepts everyone as family, he sounds like he needs it._

_I’m glad you made the slavers pay for what they were doing even if you did end up injured. I’m sure they deserved everything you doled out to them, and I’m glad everyone is safe._

_School was interesting enough I suppose, though the school I went to before Magic school was probably just as boring as the lessons you hated and to be honest I was never the biggest fan of them either. I might have been more interested in the magical classes if I hadn’t at that point already been fighting in a war and just trying to survive. I’m not bitter about it, but I do wonder sometimes what I missed out on because I was too busy fighting for my life all that time._

_I’m also glad that I sent you the letter without edits, but Thatch it’s not nice to tease me. If you don’t follow through on every promise you’ve made me I’m going to be very,_ very _upset with you. I’m stocking my kitchen, preparing for when you all arrive here, and I’m getting everything done for Oyaji’s birthday. I’m also implementing some new ideas at the café, so hopefully I won’t be needed too often while you’re here._

_I can’t wait to see you again. I’m counting down the days, just a week left right? I’m terribly excited._

_See you soon soulmate mine,_

_Hattie_

_P.S. I included some treats for the doctors and nurses for taking care of you, make sure they get them okay?_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Marco,_

_I hear maybe congratulations are in order! I’m so excited! I was overjoyed to finally get some good news about you and Ace. Congratulations!_

_To celebrate I packed yours and Ace’s treats together and managed to slip in that date bread pudding you liked so much. Maybe you should try splitting it with him see if he likes it too?_

_And Marco, you don’t owe me anything, no favors, nothing. As people keep telling me, we’re family, and this is what families do for each other right? Admittedly it’s hard for me to know that for sure, not having had one before, but I think that’s got to be right, right?_

_It would be interesting to see if you can teleport. I can, but that’s a magic thing, and I can’t teleport to places that move, or places that I haven’t been before, otherwise I wouldn’t have had to separate myself from Thatch in the first place. However, if you want pointers I can try to give them to you._

_I’ve thought a bit about your advice, and I’m reluctant, probably because it would include giving my workers my recipes, all of which are personalized and I guess to me they feel like my personal treasure so I’m extremely reluctant to part with them. However, I’m working on it, hopefully I’ll have a working solution by the time you arrive because you’re right, the best solution is to not separate at all._

_I can’t wait to see everyone again, and to meet Ace. I’m looking forward to it. Tell him hello from me alright?_

_Your sister,_

_Hattie_

…~oO*Oo~…

_Dear Oyaji,_

_Thank you. I’ve never really had a family before, but I think maybe I’m starting to understand, even if it’s just a little bit. No one’s ever been that considerate of me before, so the experience has been a novel one._

_As for my understanding. It’s a really long story, maybe someday when I’ve gotten this whole café thing straightened out and you have the time I’ll sit down and tell it to you. I think it would be interesting to get your take on everything._

_I’m working on a solution for the café, though it’s slow going I’m hoping maybe I’ll be most of the way to a solution by the time you guys get here._

_I’m also working away at getting things ready for your birthday. I’m hoping to have enough things made up to feed everyone, and I can’t wait for you to see some of the things I’ve come up with. I think you’ll really enjoy them, but I won’t tell you what they are just yet. After all some part of your birthday has to remain a surprise right?_

_I can’t wait to see everyone again, and am looking forward to your arrival._

_Your daughter,_

_Hattie_

…~oO*Oo~…

Hattie stared blankly at Sprinkles and Garrett trying to stem the rising wave of hurt that had begun to rise as she realized, for the first time ever since she’d gotten the birds properly trained, neither one of them had anything for her. In the just over three months she and Thatch had been separated, never once had he not returned her letters, and these days he wasn’t the only one who wrote to her, so even if he had been busy, someone should have written to her right?

Honestly, she was just glad that she hadn’t been standing anywhere public like she normally was when the birds returned. The gossips on the island would never let her live it down. Ever since Thatch had left almost everyone on the island had either, implied he didn’t want her since he wasn’t with her, or insinuated something was wrong with her for having a pirate soulmate.

It had taken all her hard-earned patience to still her tongue and her temper. Luckily over the years she’d gotten pretty good at it, and it helped that Thatch had maintained such perfect communication with her in such an obvious manner as well. Now though, now she wasn’t sure what to think.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sprinkles grabbing hold of the basket she’d been using to hold her newest recipe, a chili chocolate cupcake, and taking off with it. Hattie gawked at him as he took off. Normally the birds waited until she had tied things to them before taking off for deliveries and they’d never taken anything from her hands without permission before.

Luckily, she came to her senses quickly enough and took off after the enormous bird, cursing under her breath, grateful it was early enough in the morning that no one was awake except for her.

“Sprinkles get back here!” she protested, once they were far enough from residential areas that she felt she could shout without waking anyone, “You can’t take those! They’re not ready! I haven’t even frosted them yet!”

Surprisingly enough the bird paid her absolutely no heed, and continued winging his way toward the docks. With no villagers around Hattie was just about to use magic to attempt to get her errant bird back when she crested a ridge and stopped surprise making her pause in her tracks, because there, sitting in the only harbor big enough for it, was the Moby Dick, the ship of the Whitebeard pirates.

Hattie sucked in a breath as she realized she hadn’t been breathing and her lungs were starving for oxygen, and then carefully pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She’d been positive that they wouldn’t arrive until Oyaji’s birthday, but here they were, a whole two days early.

Unsure what to do she stalled. She wanted to find Thatch, to go to her soulmate and glue herself to his side, but it was also extremely early. It was extraordinarily likely that no one was actually awake on the ship outside maybe a lookout, and she didn’t want to be a bother.

She hesitated for another moment, until she caught sight of a familiar figure. It took her a moment to recognize him, especially without his signature hairstyle, climbing down a ladder on to dry land, but the minute she clapped eyes on him her heart began to thunder in her chest, and her feet were moving before she could even stop to think about it, and she suddenly found herself sprinting down the hill, almost too fast, but like hell was she going to try to stop herself.

She could literally see the moment Thatch spotted her as he turned away from the Moby. His entire face lit up and he beamed at her taking a few quick steps toward her, just in time to catch her up and swing her around in his arms, neatly divesting her momentum and then pulling her into his wonderfully strong embrace.

The moment she stopped spinning she reached for him, pressing her lips tightly against his, one hand braced on his broad shoulders to hold her up to his height and the other tangling in his hair to keep his lips against hers. Not that he was protesting, one hand falling to her rear to boost her upwards, and the other wrapped almost too tightly around her torso pressing her against him his lips moving eagerly against hers.

She couldn’t believe he was finally back, warm and solid in her arms, smelling of spice and seawater, and obviously freshly showered. She was flattered he hadn’t bothered drying or styling his hair before coming to find her, there was no doubt in her mind that was what he’d been disembarking the Moby to do.

“Seas and skies I’ve missed you,” Thatch murmured against her lips, as they split momentarily for breath. He bent setting her more firmly on the ground but didn’t release her, his hands moving reverently over her body.

“I missed you too,” she admitted her arms locked around his neck and not particularly willing to move any time soon, her forehead pressed to his, eyes closed just basking in his presence, “You’re here earlier than I expected.”

“We were closer than we thought, and the winds were with us,” Thatch explained, “You complaining?”

“Never,” she assured him vehemently, “Especially not when you have a promise to fulfill for me.”

“Oh? You cashing in on that? What about the café don’t you have prep work to do?” he asked concerned.

“I’ve already finished what I needed to this morning. I was actually just experimenting and playing around to kill time,” she told him with a sly smile, “Which means I’m all yours.”

“All mine huh?” Thatch asked his eyes burning into hers, “Well then, guess I better get to work on keeping my promise to you.”

To her surprise he hoisted her clean off her feet and into his arms, earning himself a huff of laughter as he carted her off to her home, his long strides covering the distance far faster than she would’ve under normal circumstances, an eager grin on his face. Not that she blamed him, she was rather looking forward to this herself.

…~oO*Oo~…

Ace nibbled on the strange little cakes Sprinkles had brought him more than a bit confused. Normally when Thatch’s soulmate sent him food these days, she included a little note for him. He’d never answered before, too suspicious to do so, but he’d fully intended to do so this time. It was the least he could do after all.

The woman had never met him, and yet she’d done everything she could short of tracking down the Moby and stuffing food down his throat to keep him from starving during his forced stay aboard the ship. She’d also been the one who’d advised both her soulmate and Marco on how to best help him, and for that alone he would be eternally grateful.

After all, if she hadn’t pushed both him and Marco a little bit, then there was every chance he would’ve been sleeping out on the deck, alone, hungry, angry and confused. Instead he was here, being held by his soulmate in a warm bed, with Oyaji’s mark tattooed on his back and munching on deliciously spicy little chocolate cakes.

“What are you thinking?” said soulmate asked, his hand tracing up and down Ace’s arm, “I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears ~yoi.”

“Just wondering about Thatch’s soulmate, Hattie,” Ace admitted, rolling over in the circle of his soulmate’s arms so he could be face to face with him.

“What about her?” Marco asked genuinely curious.

“You think she’ll mind meeting me?” he questioned seriously, “I mean I know someone has got to have told her about me attacking Oyaji and about my behavior in general by now. She’s just a civilian right? Do you think she’ll be too frightened?”

“She is a civilian, but she’s also from another dimension and has magical powers, which sounds absolutely ridiculous when I say it out loud but is true enough,” Marco told him with a huff of amusement at himself, “And she said specifically in her letters that she was looking forward to meeting you. She even told me to say hello to you specifically. It’s right there in the letter on the desk if you want to read it for yourself ~yoi.”

“Nah I believe you,” Ace told him offering him a smile, “So when are we meeting her?”

“Honestly probably not until Oyaji’s birthday,” Marco answered wryly, “Apparently according to Izo who heard from both Thatch and Hattie herself, Thatch isn’t planning on letting them leave her house and her bed until it’s time to leave again, except for food and Oyaji’s party.”

Ace snorted in amusement, “He missed her that much?”

“Oh you have no idea ~yoi,” Marco informed him with a long suffering sigh, “You missed all the moping before you came aboard and afterwards he had you to focus on so it wasn’t nearly as bad, but still it was pretty damn bad. Thatch is pretty dramatic and energetic normally which can get annoying as hell, but this trip he spent nearly the entire time quietly moping. There wasn’t a single prank played on anyone. It was strange to say the least.”

“Wow, guess I didn’t notice,” Ace admitted with a frown, “Is he going to be like that every time we leave here?”

“I really hope not,” his soulmate told him seriously, “As annoying as his behavior sometimes is, it’s just not right to not have Thatch be his normal exuberant self. I really hope what she was hinting at in her letters works out.”

“She was hinting at something?” Ace prompted interested.

“Yeah, it sounded like she was working on a solution where she’d be able to travel with us, all of us including Thatch and even Oyaji have been trying to get her on board,” Marco admitted with a shrug.

“For Thatch’s sake or because you want her to bake for the crew?” Ace asked amused.

“Little bit of both ~yoi,” his soulmate told him with a smug little smile that Ace couldn’t help but find extremely attractive.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t mind having her around, she’s been awfully kind to me,” Ace told him his mind racing, trying to figure out if there was anything he could do. He’d like to repay her somehow, both her and Thatch.

“She has, and to me as well ~yoi,” Marco informed him right before rolling Ace toward himself, taking him by surprise, “But right now she’s not what I want to be talking about.”

“Oh?” Ace asked amused his hips, pressed firmly against Marco’s let him know exactly what his soulmate was talking about, “And just who do you want to be talking about?”

Marco didn’t answer verbally, but his lips slotting over Ace’s was more than enough answer for him, and as Ace moved his own lips against his soulmates he allowed the matter of Thatch and Hattie to move to the back of his mind so all his concentration could be on Marco and the way his lips tasted and his body felt pressed to his. He would think more on them later.

…~oO*Oo~…

Thatch kept his arm firmly around Hattie’s waist as they wove their way through Oyaji’s party, talking to everyone. He was practically beaming with pride at the praise for both his cooking and her treats. The cake had already been served and the drinks were flowing freely. Hell, even the nurses were letting loose, and not bothering to get on Oyaji’s case about drinking too much.

The last couple of days had been absolutely wonderful, and just like he’d promised, the only times they’d left her little house was to restock or prep food for the café and for the ship. As soon as the night was over he was planning on taking her right back to her place and not leaving again until it was time for the Whitebeard’s to leave the island again.

However sometime before then he was going to ask his soulmate a very important question. At the thought his hand immediately fell to his pocket, fingering the small box he kept there, checking to make sure it was still in place and safe.

His thoughts were interrupted as they stumbled across Marco and Ace, who were cuddling up to one another near the massive bonfire Ace had helped light earlier, close to where Oyaji was sitting with a massive sake saucer the size of one of the Moby’s steering wheel, and several of the other Division Commanders.

“Hey guys enjoying the party?” Izo asked an amused look on his face as he eyed the hickeys on Thatch’s neck that had yet to quite heal, not that he gave a damn really.

“We are,” Hattie confirmed, smirking back at Izo a distinctly smug look on her face as she saw what his brother was looking at, “And you?”

“Of course, I managed to stash away all the chocolate croissants before the nurses found them,” Izo informed them looking decidedly self-satisfied, indicating a rather large wrapped bundle at his feet.

His soulmate grinned amused and Thatch shook his head at Izo’s ongoing rivalry with the nurses. It was a source of great amusement to most of the Moby, and speaking of sources of amusement. His gaze drifted to Ace who was staring nervously at his soulmate apparently not sure what to say.

“Hattie, before I forget, this is Marco’s soulmate Ace,” Thatch introduced feeling distinctly pleased with himself at the slightly panicked look the other man sent him, feeling a little vengeful for all the worry he’d put him through.

“I can see that,” his soulmate informed him, pulling away from him to wrap Marco then Ace in a fierce, quick hug and press kisses to both their cheeks, “Congratulations both of you, and it’s wonderful to meet you at last Ace.”

It was worth the temporary loss of her body pressed against his side to see Ace’s burning red face and Marco’s pleased smile, Thatch decided snickering quietly to himself.

“And where’s my hug then?” Izo demanded with faux affront, making his soulmate laugh and pull away again to hug Izo too while Thatch pouted. He was surprised when she also offered her open arms to Oyaji, and he could see the others were too, but Oyaji just laughed and accepted the gesture, leaning down so she could hug him too.

“It’s good to see you again my daughter,” Oyaji told her fondly, “And have you thought more about coming to stay aboard the Moby with us?”

“Yes, please come stay,” Izo prompted before she could reply, “You can be my personal croissant maker and help me maintain my superior status to the nurses.”

“It would be nice to have another sister along ~yoi,” Marco added in slyly, “And to have someone to talk to.”

“U-Um thank you for all the food you sent me,” Ace blurted surprising everyone as he blushed brightly and bowed from his place beside Marco, nearly face planting into the sand, “You kept me alive and made me feel welcome and had your birds help feed me. Outside of Marco and maybe Thatch you’re the one person I trust most among the Whitebeard pirates, and it would be really nice to have you along you know for food and stuff.”

By the time he was finished talking he was so red Thatch was pretty sure he was going to spontaneously combust, which considering his Devil Fruit was actually fairly likely. Glancing over at his soulmate he could see the clear surprise and pleasure on her face, she looked like she wanted to coo at him.

“You Portgas D. Ace are very sweet you know?” she told him gently, “I will happily provide food for you, anytime you ask for it, and I suppose now is as good a time as ever for my announcement. I was going to tell Thatch first, but well I got… distracted these last couple days.”

Thatch’s breath caught in his throat as she turned to him a beaming smile on her face that made his heart feel like it was trying to beat its way right out of his chest, “I figured it out.”

“I figured out a way to keep my café running and to go with you. You see I may be moving around but the café isn’t, and so long as I can use the kitchens on the Moby for a few hours every day I can send in the products they need without ever leaving. It’ll take me another couple days to get things set up, but I’ve been training the staff how to manage without me, and they’ll be able to contact me with one of the birds if they really need to, or the mirrors I haven’t given up on yet. Either way as long as you still want me I’m coming with you. I can’t stay behind again, I just can’t,” if Thatch hadn’t been reeling from the hope and incredulous joy building in his chest he would’ve impressed she’d managed to say it all in one breath, as it was he’d just opened his mouth to say something, anything when she continued.

“Izo was right, I’m glad I found a way to have the café and to stay on the Moby with you, but even if I couldn’t you’re far more important to me than the café, and I can fulfill my dream of baking for people who love my desserts just as easily on the Moby as I could here on this island. Even better I’ll be baking for people who not only love my food but love me too my family right?” she asked glancing at Oyaji who was beaming at her, wide and proud and then Marco who nodded firmly as Thatch tried to gather his wits and be quick on his feet.

“So I’m going, because not only are you my soulmate and I can’t stand being apart from you for long, but also because I love you,” she admitted looking at him shyly through her lashes as Thatch’s heart felt like it was about to beat its’ way out of his chest.

He felt like he was dreaming. Yes, he’d been planning to spend the entire time they were here trying to convince her to come with when they left, but never had he dared to hope she would actually give in, or already be planning to leave with him. Luckily despite his soulmate’s ability to render his quick wits struck dumb he didn’t have to speak for his response as he reached for her hands and got down on one knee fishing the small box he’d been carrying around in his pocket.

He’d picked it out himself, well not entirely by himself, Oyaji had helped by letting him raid their treasure stores and let him have whatever he wanted from it, then offered his opinions on it. He thought he’d done a decent job, the ring was fairly simple a gold band with a single solitaire brilliant cut diamond. He’d had the interior engraved with the words _They’re my specialty, and I’m sure you can imagine why. _so that she could have both sets of words on her forever.__

__It seemed it was his turn to render his feisty little soulmate speechless. She actually looked a little tearful but luckily, she was holding out her hand for him and nodding frantically. The group, which had fallen into a silence so quiet the village probably was wondering what the hell had happened on the beach broke into raucous cheers that turned into catcalls as he surged to his feet and swept her up in his arms, kissing her fiercely until someone, likely Izo from the sound, reminded him of their presence._ _

__He set her back down on her feet, but didn’t let go, beaming at her so hard his cheeks hurt as he ran his fingers through her wild hair, finally finding his tongue he told her, “I love you, I love you so much.”_ _

__“Congratulations,” Izo told them with a beaming smile, dabbing at the corners of his eyes with a white handkerchief he’d apparently pulled out of the folds of his kimono, “This is so exciting! We get to have you on board, and we can plan a wedding! Oh it’s going to be wonderful!”_ _

__Thatch blanched a bit at the idea of Izo having a large hand in their wedding. This was going to be the largest most over the top wedding the Whitebeard pirates had ever seen if Izo got his way._ _

__“Actually,” his fiancé, damn that was pleasant fiancé, the only two words better being soulmate and wife of course, “Oyaji you’re a Captain, can you marry us?”_ _

__“What now?” Izo demanded scandalized._ _

__“Why not?” she asked slanting a look at him to see what he thought. Thatch just shrugged dazedly a dopey grin on his face, now was just as good a time as any in his books, “Everyone I’d want to be here is here. Oyaji to marry us, you for my man of honor, and Ace, and Thatch can have Marco and one other person.”_ _

__“Wait a minute how come you get Ace?” Thatch protested finally finding his voice._ _

__“Because Ace wants to stand for me, right Ace?” she asked the freckle faced young man._ _

__“I-I mean yeah, if-if you want me I’ll stand for you,” Ace stammered clearly shocked and a little overwhelmed to be asked at all._ _

__“See?” she told him smugly, “Besides you’re just lucky I let you have Marco. I almost claimed him for myself too.”_ _

__She threw a wink at his blond brother who chuckled clearly amused, though by what exactly at this point it was hard to say._ _

__“What about Oyaji’s birthday?” Izo asked reasonably, and he could see his soulmate visibly hesitate and glance up at the captain in question._ _

__Oyaji just laughed, “I don’t mind at all! The best birthday gift I could have gotten to officiate for my newest daughter and one of the sons I’ve known longest.”_ _

__“Well there you go then,” Hattie told Izo triumphantly._ _

__“But what about a dress?” Izo demanded scandalized, voicing one last objection, “Yes what you’re wearing is cute, but do you really want that to be your wedding dress.”_ _

__Thatch was surprised that, that of all things actually seemed to stall her as she glanced down at the emerald green sundress she was wearing._ _

__“She’s beautiful no matter what she wears,” Thatch defended loyally._ _

__“Of course, she is!” Izo told him waving him off with an annoyed look, clearly sensing victory, “But every girl wants something a little more special for her wedding day!”_ _

__“An hour,” Hattie told him firmly, her large green eyes staring up into his pleadingly, “Give me one hour to magic myself up a dress and we’ll get married.”_ _

__With her looking at him like that, he could do nothing but agree, nodding, he barely got a quick kiss goodbye before Izo was dragging her and a startled and panicked looking Ace away barking orders at the people around like the seasoned Commander he was as he went, making the entire group hop to._ _

__“Well,” Marco told him as Oyaji grinned and got to supervising the wedding preparations Izo had ordered, clapping him on the shoulder, “Let’s go get you ready to get hitched ~yoi.”_ _

__Thatch nodded and allowed himself to be dragged off, pausing only long enough to ask Haruta to be his second witness before allowing Marco to lead him to his quarters, praying he had some kind of tux stashed away in there somewhere._ _

__…~oO*Oo~…__

_  
_

__Edward Newgate watched as his newest daughter walked down the aisle, escorted by Ace on one side and Izo on the other. She looked stunning with her dark hair up and curled and coiffed into a bun held in place by sparkling combs he recognized from Izo wearing them once or twice._ _

__Her brand-new dress was beautiful, but simple, a classic silhouette with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a-line skirt. Her blue flower bouquet was a nice contrast, especially with all the pink petals his sons had found somewhere and scattered liberally all over the place, and the sparkling ring on her finger, given just an hour earlier was actually one of the oldest pieces he’d had in his on-board treasure stashes, deemed too nice to pawn away for just anything._ _

__In other words, she was perfect, and looking at Thatch he knew he wasn’t the only one feeling a little emotional as Ace and Izo handed her off to his son, who accepted her readily._ _

__The whole thing passed by in a bit of a blur, with the only surprise being the bright burst of golden magic that tied the couple’s hands together as they swore their vows to one another._ _

__After the party, which had been rowdier than usual even before the wedding due to his birthday, rose to new levels, as every one of his sons seemed to want to toast the new couple, with memorable speeches given by Marco, Izo, and even Ace, though the most memorable one had come from the bride herself._ _

__“I’ve got a few quick words, or maybe more than a few,” she’d told them holding up her glass to raucous cheers from the extremely drunk crew, “I’ve got a lot of things to be thankful for and so a lot of things to toast to, so I hope you’re ready.”_ _

__“First to you, my new family thank you, thank you for welcoming me readily and with open arms,” his children cheered wildly, and drank deeply as she did before letting her continue._ _

__“To Oyaji, whose birthday it is, the best parent a pirate could ask for,” his children cheered again, and he was touched to see even the nurses taking big gulps of their drinks._ _

__“To Izo for pushing me to see what’s truly important,” his normally aloof son was blushing and beaming at the bride and hadn’t stopped crying his make-up near utterly destroyed._ _

__“To Marco and Ace my amazing brothers for reminding me that soulmates are worth fighting for and that sometimes taking a reckless leap pays off in ways you never expected,” both mentioned siblings were blushing, a rare sight on his oldest’s face to be sure, though both looked extremely flattered as well._ _

__“To my wonderful new husband, may our time together be as amazing as his cooking,” that earned laughter and cheers of agreement from everyone, as Thatch beamed dopily up at his new wife. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his son smile so much._ _

__“And finally,” she smirked mischievously down at her husband who looked both curious and a little wary, “To cinnamon rolls! For teaching me that the way to a man’s heart, and to my soulmate, is through their stomach!”_ _

__“Amen to that!” Thatch agreed loudly earning raucous cheers from everyone and another round of catcalls from the crowd as he pulled her down after they’d both downed their drinks for another searing kiss._ _

__Newgate was pretty sure neither one of them even heard, too wrapped up in one another to notice. He smiled fondly down at them and out at the sons and daughters arrayed along the beach. Days like this reminded him of why he’d become a pirate in the first place._ _

__For freedom, for a place to belong, for sons and daughters, for family. He couldn’t wait to see what new surprises their newest family member would bring to the Moby Dick and the New World. He was looking forward to it.__

__…~oO* The End *Oo~…_ _

__  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it guys! It was a really strange pairing for me to write, as it was decided by my sister and I way back by random generation, but I think they turned out pretty cute what do you think? 
> 
> Although I do have to say writing a letter as part of a story with suggestive themes in it was really strange lol!
> 
> **Also just realized the inclusion of Thatch into that list of people my sister and I randomly generating pairings for was probably inspired by Mullk6! If you haven't read their stories I've now included an inspired by tag for them go check it out!**


End file.
